La delphinium azul
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck-La vida para Vriska siempre se ha basado en improvisar, nunca ha pensado demasiado hacia donde se encaminaba su destino. Tras haber roto con su novio de toda la vida, la chica se siente insatisfecha y busca una salida fácil. Cuando aparece John con sus condenadas preguntas, se percata de que todo lo fácil en realidad resulta mucho más insatisfactorio.- LEMON HETERO
1. Capitulo 1

**NA: Cayendo mis acciones en la bolsa de chico guay, diré que amo a la princesa troll azul de Homestuck.(Ya, Equius también es una princesa azul pero me refiero a Vriska LOL) Lo que vengo a decir es que asumo que este fic tendrá menos de la mitad de reviews de lo que estoy acostumbrado a recibir y como soy un poco yonki de los reviews y la atención desmesurada será muy duro. Pero quería escribir sobre ella, porque además de bonita es un personaje terriblemente fuerte y al mismo tiempo frágil. Es de esas chicas a las que es genial abrazar y bueno, luego te tiran por acantilados o te dan como pienso para su lusus, pero modificando una cita de Morrisey "To die by your hand, Well honey, the pleasure - the privilege is mine" LOL (dice esto el ser que se identifica con Tavros hasta puntos inimaginables para los demás seres vivos del planeta tierra e Alternia).**

**Realmente se me da fatal escribir historias de chicas, aún no sé por qué, pero después del desastre de la historia de FF y AA… Tenía que intentar de nuevo una historia romanticopastelosa con una chica de prota. Ah! Supongo que no está de más decir que es un JohnVriska LOL no es que vaya directo a eso, porque es un VriskaxTodoslospersonajesquemevenganengana con un montón de headcanons sexuales xD pero la finalidad global es un johnVriska. Supongo que sobra decir que es un shipping for shipping y que aún no me he enrollado con Hussie para que me entregue el copyrgth de sus personajes y bla bla.**

Y aquella era otra mañana más, aburrida y solitaria en la tienda de comics Strider. Los clientes solían entrar siempre a las mismas horas, la mayoría eran chiquillos e busca del último número de Linterna Verde y aquello aburría soberanamente a Vriska que ya se había leído todos los números de X-men, Iron Man y algún manga como Cowboy Bebop.

Sentada en su silla de escritorio daba vueltas aburrida cuando John entró en la tienda.

— Buenos días, señorita — su voz llegó a los oídos de Vriska que estaba de espaldas a él, animándola un poco del estupor de otro día lleno de nada. — ¿Cómo va eso?

John, al igual que todos los clientes mayores de 20 años habían preguntado aquello toda la semana y es que Vriska acaba de romper con su novio de toda la vida. El cotilleo se había extendido por el pueblo como un polvorín. A la chica aquello le importaba un comino si no fuera porque todo el mundo le preguntaba "¿Cómo estás?" Y era absurdo ¿Cómo querían que estuviera? Feliz después de haber roto con aquel l_oser_, que a pesar de que había sido ella quien había hecho el mayor esfuerzo por mantener a flote la relación ahora se daba cuenta de que había perdido tiempo, dinero, juventud e incluso salud mental por aquel mentecato. En realidad le fastidiaba un poco, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

— Genial, John— fingió una sonrisa expendida y le giñó el ojo. En realidad John le caía bien, era de la poca gente que no le echaba la culpa de todos los males de su ex, Tavros Nitram.

— Me alegro, Feferi ha comentado en la floristería que estabas decaída, aunque me cuesta creer eso de ti — el chico le entregó un numero atrasado de Shingeki no Kyojin, el último número de Hulk y un paquete de chicles.

—En el supermercado de aquí al lado te venden los mismos chicles dos dólares más baratos ¿lo sabías? — dijo ella mientras calculaba el precio de todo lo que le había entregado. En el fondo se sentía alagada de que él hubiera ido a verla, después de todo eran amigos y de eso le quedaban pocos en el pueblo.

Su mejor amiga, Terezi, se había marchado a Stanford a estudiar. Sería la mejor abogada del mundo si quería, pero la había dejado más sola que la una. Y luego estaba Aradia, era una tía genial y no, no se había ido tan lejos pero también estaba en la universidad. Había elegido arqueología y entre la carrera y su novio Sollux tampoco es que le dedicase demasiado tiempo a la vendedora de comics.

—Sí, claro pero mis visitas mantienen a la familia Strider — dijo él con una sonrisa tímida.

La mayoría de gente quizá pensaba que a John le gustaba Vriska, en cierto sentido era así. Se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento que la había visto, aunque nunca había tenido intención de ligársela ni nada por el estilo ya que ella salía con Tavros ya cuando se conocieron, simplemente le gustaba su compañía.

— Oye John, necesito salir así que ¿Por qué no me acompañas a algún lado este fin de semana? — Dijo Vriska con indiferencia — Si he de volver a salir con Feferi quizá me moriría del aburrimiento, soy joven para morir.

— ¿Es eso una cita? Porque…— John negó con la cabeza, se sentía incómodo ante aquella idea.

—No, eres casi guapo pero no estoy para citas — Vriska rio divertida al ver la sonrojada cara de John negando con la cabeza. — Necesito un amigo más que ninguna otra cosa.

—No puedo, me voy Michigan quiero ver el lago antes de navidad— contestó él con una sonrisilla. Vriska no entendía su amor por los descampados y los espacios naturales aun que no podía negar que le había gustado especialmente ver la lluvia de estrellas en agosto junto a él. Era un tío mono.

—No pasa nada, en dos semanas Terezi y Aradia estarán aquí para navidad.

Vriska le tendió una bolsa con su compra a John y le miró marchar de la tienda mientras se despedía de ella con la mano.

En realidad no se podía quejar de Feferi, nunca habían sido grandes amigas pero la chica se esforzaba. Seguramente se sentía tan sola como Vriska en un pueblo tan ridículo, donde en verano te morías de calor y en invierno te salían carámbanos por la nariz, y si aquello parecía escaso la gente cuchicheaba tu vida como si realmente le importase una mierda. No era un lugar tan malo, pero apestaba bastante.

Feferi y John trabajaban juntos en la floristería del señor Egbert , era curioso como aquel negocio funcionaba tan bien en un pueblo tan pequeño. Seguramente se debía a la extra simpatía que todos los trabajadores de aquel establecimiento parecían tener, de trabajar allí Vriska ya hubieran cerrado pues no era precisamente la chica más popular.

A Vriska le encantaba pasear por el invernadero de aquella tienda, buscando las flores más azules que podía encontrar. Rosas teñidas, Campánulas o Lirios de agua, pero sus favoritas por excelencia eran un tipo muy concreto de Delphinium. John le había contado que el habitad natural de aquella planta era una zona concreta de California. Una amiga suya le había traído una muestra de escondidas, pues estaban en peligro de extinción y juntos se habían esforzado al máximo para conseguir que floreciera en aquel pueblo de montaña. Desde hacía siete días exactamente Vriska planeaba no volver nunca más a pasear por el invernadero de la floristería, aun que aquello significase no volver a ver una de aquellas flores tan bonitas nunca más.

El motivo por el que la Serket se negaba a volver era la tercera trabajadora de la floristería Egbert, Jade Harley, y estaba directamente relacionado con el capullo de Tavros Nitram. La chica trataba de tomárselo con filosofía, pero habían herido su ego más que ninguna otra cosa y resultaba muy duro de digerir después de todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que había invertido. No la odiaba, pero le parecía tan patética y ridícula como Tavros. No tenía la más mínima intención de dirigirle la palabra en la vida, aun que sonase repipi e infantil.

La relación con Tavros siempre había sido difícil. Vriska ni siquiera comprendía que razonamiento la había llevado a aceptar aquella relación tan enfermiza, porque le había gustado siempre pero... ¿Tanto? Al parecer para sorpresa de ella misma, sí. Él siempre lloriqueaba y le suplicaba que no saliese con sus amigas, que temía que le abandonara y más tonterías absurdas. Aún que Vriska siempre argumentaba que eso era imposible y trataba de no hacerle ni el más mínimo caso, al final se marchaba en mitad de las fiestas para estar con él, que jamás acedía a acompañarla. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, quizá hubiera contestado que era porque se sentía sumamente culpable de dejarlo solo, pero la realidad era que le importaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Después de cinco años viviendo aquel infierno de celos tristes y miradas de decepción por parte del inseguro chico, él se había enrollado con la florista sin pensar en ella.

Vriska se decía a si misma que si hubiera sido solo un desliz le hubiera importado menos, pero lo cierto era que eso era mentira. La relación estaba bastante muerta desde hacía tiempo y cualquier excusa hubiera sido buena para romper. De hecho si Vriska no lo había hecho antes era simplemente por comodidad, ya que no podía negar que estaba bien cuando Tavros le preparaba la cena cuando ella llegaba cansada de trabajar.

La tarde que la relación terminó definitivamente habían empezado las nevadas, había ventisca y Dirk Strider la había mandado a casa. Lo que ella llamaba hogar era un tercer piso sin ascensor, pequeño y frio. Todo el mundo le veía desventajas a aquella pequeña caja de zapatos, pero para Vriska era lo mejor del mundo. Cuando al fin había logrado deshacerse de unos progenitores que la cargaban de responsabilidades y no la dejaban soñar, aquella porquería de piso la había cogido con sus noches frías envuelta en mantas y un alquiler irrisoriamente barato. No podía más que amar aquellas cuatro paredes, aun que subir la compra de la semana fuera un infierno, su vecino fuera un pervertido sexual que a menudo la acosaba y aun que una nevera fuera más cálida que aquel lugar.

Subió las escaleras despacio, había comprado un libro en la gasolinera de camino a casa y la tarde se presentaba con la amena lectura envuelta en mantas. Tavros no vivía con ella, él se sentía cómodo en la casa de sus padres, pero tenía una copia de la llave así que a Vriska no le sorprendió nada que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con las dos vueltas de llave que ella solía dar. Tampoco es que fuera muy maniática con eso, después de todo en su casa no había mucho que robar y su único tesoro eran todos aquellos libros que se había comprado ella misma con los años. De astrología, novelas y otros que robaban su tiempo libre alejándola un poco de la realidad que la abrumaba día a día.

El piso constaba de un comedor cocina, amplio y cutremente decorado, una habitación pequeña en la que apenas cabía una cama doble contra la pared y un baño minúsculo con un plato de ducha tan viejo que daba algo de asco.

Al entrar escuchó los gemidos, todo quedó muy claro antes de adentrarse en su propia habitación. Ella ya sabía que tenía algo con aquella patética de Jade, lo sabía por que llevaban meses mirándose de aquel modo tonto cuando se cruzaban por el pueblo. Lo cierto es que semanas atrás John le había dicho que sería mejor para ella dejar a Tavros, quizá porque intuía algo. La pura verdad es que ya se lo había olido cuando el fin de semana anterior Jade se había sentado con ellos a cenar en el bar, cuando se suponía que era una cita entre Tav y ella, pero Vriska no era de las que entraban en ataques coléricos de celos.

En realidad, lo raro era que no le dolía porque se la follase, sino porque después de tanto tiempo juntos seguía sin tener cojones a dejarla. Tavros era un llorica incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo, no había sido incapaz de pedirle salir decentemente cuando eran unos críos y ahora era incapaz de dejarla con cierta dignidad. Tampoco era una sorpresa, pero le gustaba pensar que después del tiempo compartido había aprendido algo de ella. La chica caminó decidida recogiendo la ropa de ambos, tirada por el suelo. En su mente solo cabía pensar que por lo menos podían haberse pagado un puto motel y no usar su casa, ahora tendría que tirar las sabanas.

Entró en la habitación decidida y sin mirarles. Recogió la última pieza de ropa, unas bragas de Jade, y se acercó a la ventana con decisión. La pareja la miraban algo atónitos y Tavros balbuceaba algo que Vriska ni se molestó en escuchar, era como el zumbido de una mosca a sus oídos.

La chica abrió la ventana, la nieve entró en la casa y el viento heló la piel de los otros dos, lanzó las prendas por la ventana y se giró a mirarlos.

—Podéis iros, no lo voy a pedir por favor— dijo girándose hacia Tavros, atusándose el pelo y recolocándose las gafas. Se sentía irada y al mismo tiempo dolida, tenía ganas de romperle la cara con los puños pero retenía sus impulsos dando una imagen fría, como si nada le hubiera importado menos en la vida.

— Vris... Yo...— empezó a decir él, la chica marchaba ya de la habitación con una sábana envuelta al cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado arrancársela y obligarla a salir desnuda, pero no merecía la pena. Iba a tirar las sabanas de todos modos.

— Cierra la boca y vete si no quieres seguir a la ropa— sentenció Vriska apretando los labios y conteniendo cualquier atisbo de emoción.

Miró la silueta de aquel perdedor salir del cuarto y arrancó el resto de las sabanas que quedaban sobre el colchón para tirarlas por la ventana.

Cuando se supo sola, se quitó el abrigo y el gorro de lana y los colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Sus ganas de leer se habían esfumado, de hecho el mundo parecía haber perdido un poco de color y trataba de contenerse para no lazar toda la vajilla al suelo y romperla.

Tratando de concentrarse en algo, la chica se puso el pijama y unas sábanas limpias sobre su colchón. Cuando hubo terminado su frustración por no haber roto nada seguía hasta límites insospechados, pero llamaron al timbre así que tampoco es que tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada. Fue a abrir llevándose una grata sorpresa, algo que no esperaba pero que sin duda le ayudó mucho a contener su ira aquella noche y las siguientes.

**NA: No soy botánico, pero puntualizo las flores a las que me refiero, las Delphinium , son en especial las bakeri. Tienen un color azul, según como se miren tirando a violeta. Intenté buscar una flor con un nombre más "normal" pero hay muy pocas con ese color natural… anyways.**

**Me doy cuenta de que esta Vriska se parece mucho a yo cuando tenía dieciocho años…Me asusta un poco darme cuenta de esto. LOL**


	2. Capitulo 2

**NA: Asdfghjkl Tengo un día inquieto. De esos en los que estoy tan jodidamente nervioso que no paro de hacer cosas frenéticamente, no puedo estar quieto. Me detesto en este estado tan… Patetiquillo. No sé si alguien lee esto pero como estoy tan asdfghjk me da igual. LOL Me voy a cepillar los dientes y eso. **

Aquel miércoles usual, después de la visita de John, Vriska se sentía mucho mejor. Había tardado casi una semana en ir a verla, quizá esperando la excusa de que saliera el último número de Hulk, pero había ido.

La chica subía las escaleras hacia su piso cuando Eridan abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

—Ya has llegado — dijo fingiendo una voz seductora. Ella le echó una ojeada rápida sin pararse realmente a mirarle, pero el chico que solo llevaba unos boxers violetas la siguió al piso de arriba.

—Que hayamos follado unos cuantos días no te convierte en nadie especial, Eridumb — dijo ella mientras giraba la llave ya en su puerta. Él había sido quién llamaba a la puerta el día que se encontró con Tavros y Jade en su cama, había ido en busca de un poquito de sal y había salido del piso de Vriska sin sal y después de echar un polvo.

La chica abrió la puerta y entró en el piso acompañado por su encantador vecino que se coló rápidamente mientras ella cerraba la puerta. El chico se estiró en el sofá y la miró trajinar en la cocina, estaba dejando una pizza congelada sobre el mármol.

—Vamos, Vriska — suplicó él mirando el techo del piso—. Aquí hace mucho más frío que en mi piso…

—Es que hoy ya no estoy triste— dijo mientras encendía el horno, se quitaba el abrigo y se deshacía de sus zapatos.

—Puedo matar a tu gato o no sé, hablarte de tu ex — contestó Eridan alargó un brazo y tomó una manta del taburete más cercano.

—No tengo gato y mi ex me importa muy poco— Vriska se acercó al chico y le acarició la mejilla — No me apetece jugar, prueba con Feferi.

—Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo— Eridan había estado enamorado de Feferi durante toda la adolescencia. A modo de disculpa Vriska rozó sus labios contra los del chico, le daba bastante pena verle siempre lloriquear por la morena que nunca le había dado cuartel.

El chico deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Vriska y hasta sus caderas con sutileza, ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y le miró con condescendencia. Volvió a pegar sus labios contra los del chico e introdujo su lengua en la boca de este, cerró los ojos mientras notaba el calor del cuerpo de Eridan contra el suyo a la par que se rozaba contra él y de golpe se separó de él marchándose hacia su cuarto.

—No, no, tampoco eres tan bueno en la cama — empezó a replicar Vriska mientras se quitaba el jersey y tomaba una camiseta ancha y más cómoda. — Hasta Tavros era mejor en la cama, yo tengo que hacerlo todo contigo para que funcione…

Eridan la había seguido y la miraba cambiarse apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Vriska se quitó los pantalones y se puso unos calcetines largos y gruesos.

— Sí soy tan malo como dices, ¿Por qué te has acostado conmigo todos estos días? — preguntó chulesco el chico. Le molestaba la actitud contradictoria que tomaba ella, de hecho las noches anteriores había pasado exactamente igual.

— Eres fácil, más que cualquier otro — contestó pasando por su lado con indiferencia, pero él la tomó del brazo y la arrastró contra él.

Eridan hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, que se reía divertida. Notaba la respiración de él sobre su piel haciéndole unas leves cosquillas, y los dientes de él mordisqueando su cuello levemente. Vriska apretó su cuerpo contra el del chico notando su erección subir, deslizó sus manos por dentro de los boxers del chico que se estremeció al contacto de la mano de la morena contra su pene.

—Pero tú también lo eres— dijo él antes de morderle la oreja y rompiendo el momento.

Vriska se apartó de él y caminó hasta la cocina impasible. Para su gusto, Eridan siempre la cagaba hablando, callado hasta podía llegar a parecerle guapo.

La chica desmoldó la pizza congelada que había dejado sobre el mármol, la puso en el horno y marcó quince minutos en el temporizador del este. Eridan se acercó a ella por la espalda y le olio el pelo agarrándola por las caderas, movió sus manos despacio levantando aquella camiseta ancha y rozándolas contra la entrepierna de ella. Vriska se giró apoyando su cuerpo contra el mármol y rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del chico, en realidad le apetecía bastante. Él tiró de la camiseta y se la quitó dejándola únicamente con las prendas de ropa interior. Eridan palpaba el cuerpo de la chica, esbelto y fino. Le gustaban sus pechos no demasiado voluminosos, su apuntada cintura y su modo de terminar en aquellas pronunciadas y anchas caderas.

Las manos de Vriska se perdían por el pelo del chico mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso cuando el telefonillo de la puerta sonó. Al principio ninguno de los dos hizo caso, de hecho Eridan metió sus dedos en las pequeñas bragas de Vriska notando su humedad y jugueteando con su vello púbico, pero el timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente.

La morena bajó del mármol apartándose de él y se dirigió al telefonillo algo irritada.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo molesta y de mala gana.

— Pyrope, su abogada criminalista favorita y la más cotizada de América — dijo Terezi desde la calle.

—¡Nooo¡ ¿Y si vuelves mañana?— dijo Vriska mirando a Eridan que se acaba de quitar los calzoncillos y la miraba expectante de que colgara el telefonillo.

— No, no, o entro en tu casa o duermo en el coche, y ¡Déjame recordarte el frío que hace en este puñetero lugar! —contestó Terezi riéndose escandalosamente.

Vriska miró a Eridan y abrió la puerta de entrada a la par que abría a través del interfono a su mejor amiga.

—Vete — dijo ella a la par que sonaba el temporizador del horno.

El chico se puso sus calzoncillos de nuevo con cara amarga, le molestaba soberanamente que siempre terminase siendo un juguete para todas las tías con las que se enrollaba. No es que esperase demasiado de Vriska, pero en el fondo le gustaba fantasear con que tal vez algo más que un rollo podía acontecer entre ellos dos. Después de todo tenían bastante en común.

Terezi entraba por la puerta casi a la par que Eridan salía. Con la respiración agitada por haber subido las escaleras corriendo miró al chico salir del apartamento solo con sus calzoncillos y la cara larga.

—No me mientas, ni estás triste ni me echas de menos — dijo la Pyrope cerrando la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa pícara, se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Vriska buscaba su camiseta por la cocina, ir en ropa interior en aquel piso tan frio era contraproducente sin la promesa del sexo. Estaba sobre el mármol.

—Qué poco me conoces — contestó la otra chica sacando la pizza del horno y sirviéndola en un plato en la pequeña mesa de café que había frente al sofá. — As llegado a la hora de la cena.

Vriska se sentó junto a Terezi y tras envolverse con una manta, empezaron a comer.

— ¿Quieres hablar del capullo que se disfrazaba de Peter Pan en la primaria para impresionante y que ahora debe tener unos cuernos que de verdad impresionan? Ya sabes, no sé si es lo correcto — preguntó la recién llegada tomando un trozo de pizza entre las manos y jugando con los finos hilos de queso fundido que se formaban desde el cacho hasta el resto de la pizza. Terezi ignoraba lo sucedido entre Vriska y Tavros, no era que la morena no quisiera contarlo pero antes tenía que pasar por su propio duelo para ser capaz de decir todo lo que tenía que decir sin derrumbarse.

—No, hablemos de… ¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí tan pronto? — pensó de golpe Vriska, según le había dicho al chica meses atrás no debería haber llegado hasta la semana siguiente o la otra. — ¿Has suspendido los exámenes? Porque no se me ocurre otro motivo.

— No, no, no, yo no suspendería jamás, Vris— contestó Terezi de forma peliculera. — Solo que las fiestas universitarias son tan increíbles y la playa está tan cerca, he hecho surf y además San Francisco está solo a treinta minutos del campus.

—Vamos, que no has ido ni a una sola vez a las aulas ¿me equivoco?— Vriska la miró incrédula. Si ella hubiera tenido suficiente dinero para pagar una universidad, ya ni de la categoría de Stanford, no se hubiera saltado ni una sola clase y hasta se hubiera alimentado de los manuales con el fin de amortizar el dineral que costaba.

— A un par sí que he ido, pero no puedes culparme por dormirme en las clases de derecho penal, es muy aburrido— Terezi empezó a divagar entre lo poco que había aprendido en la universidad y lo poco útiles que eran los profesores a veces. — En serio, y eso por no hablar de lo tediosos que eran mis compañeros, pulcros y arreglados, los chicos que estudiaban arte que conocí en San Francisco sí que molaban.

—La cara de tus progenitores sí que va a molarte cuando lo sepan— dijo la morena arqueando las cejas.

—Tú lo has dicho, cuando lo sepan— La pelirroja sonrió pletórica—. ¿Qué sabemos de Aradia la arqueóloga hipster que está en las puertas del altar?

Vriska la miró sorprendida, esperaba que Terezi se lo dijera. En su cabeza analizó aquella frase, era como si al ser la futura abogada, la única que no había tenido una relación estable nunca, fuera la única que no había estado a punto de casarse. Aquello le resultaba patético, le tendrían que haber pagado mucho más de lo que costaba ingresar en Stanford para plantearse tan siquiera formar una familia con Tavros.

—No creo que se case con Sollux, — dijo con tono incrédulo —no aún espero, resultaría un poco patético y precipitado, pero como no sé nada de ella quien sabe.

Terezi alargó su brazo por encima de Vriska y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que ella misma le había regalado a la morena cuando se mudó a aquel lugar. Marcó un número de teléfono de memoria y activó el altavoz. Sonaron varios tonos y la bonita voz de Aradia contestó al otro lado.

—Aradia, querida mía, amor de mi vida ¿Qué haces? — dijo la pelirroja con cierta ironía.

—Tzi, hago lo normal, estudiar para los exámenes— contestó firmemente. Ella sí era responsable y consecuente pensó la vendedora de comics.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, ella no ha ido ni a una clase de Stanford —replicó Vrsika con cierto horror.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Al otro lado del teléfono la futura arqueóloga alucinaba un poco.

—Lo que oyes — Vriska iba a decir algo más pero Terezi le plantó la mano en la boca y no la dejaba hablar. La morena pensó que menos mal que aún no era abogada y tenía tiempo de refinar sus maneras, porque aquello no le iba a servir en un juicio.

—Vriska ha tenido que ir al baño — dijo Terezi con indiferencia de la otra chica que forcejeaba para librarse de los brazos de la pelirroja que no la dejaba hablar. — ¿Cuándo vas a casarte? Tengo ganas de vestirme de dama de honor, pero eso no es lo que quería preguntarte, yo quería saber qué haces mañana por la noche.

—Estudiar y.. ¿Casarme? Terezi deja las drogas— Aradia negaba con la cabeza aun a kilómetros a distancia.

—Pero es que nuestra azul compañera está inquieta y a juzgar por lo que he visto necesita fiesta, se ha acostado con Eridan, Aradia, con Eridan— replicó la chica para después gritar al notar los dientes de Vriska clavarse en sus dedos.

—En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas — dijo Vriska de repente causando la risa de sus dos amigas.

— ¿Y Tav? Bueno Vris, si no quieres no lo cuentes pero… — dijo Aradia sorprendida, era buena amiga de Tavros y no tenía ni la más mínima idea del incidente. Veía a Vriska totalmente capaz de ponerle los cuernos y fingir que no había pasado nada, algo que le irritaba bastante porque Tavros en realidad era un niño bueno que sufriría mucho si se enteraba de aquello.

—No la juzgues, yo también le pondría los cuernos a un tío tan soso— gritó Terezi tratando de evitar que aquella conversación se convirtiera en un montón de recriminaciones. Porque Vriska siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana y aquello siempre suponía algunas "disputas familiares" como solía llamarlo la pelirroja.

—Se folló a Harley en mi cama, no creo que tenga que darle ninguna explicación a él sobre si me acuesto con Eridan, con el gay de mi jefe o con cualquiera. Hemos roto definitivamente por si no me seguís.

Las tres se quedaron en completo silencio. Terezi miró asombrada a Vriska. Le parecía raro que no la hubiera llamado, aquello era un acontecimiento bastante importante a su parecer y no le había dicho nada, ni cuando acaba de llegar y tenían la oportunidad de soltar todo lo que tenían dentro sin pensar demasiado.

—¿Cuándo dices que hay fiesta? — dijo Aradia de golpe, olvidando los estudios por un instante. Le costaba creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido, pero tampoco veía a Vriska como una mentirosa y sorprendentemente había sido Tavros quien la había cagado de pleno. Y es que en realidad, si veía a Tavros dejándose llevar y metiendo la pata de aquel modo por no usar la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

**NA: Hace como siglos que está escrito… Pero no lo había subido porque tengo unos días oscuros. Como los de Frodo cuando lleva el anillo a Mordor, bueno más o menos. Mi sistema inmune es una mierda y me toca pasar por todas las mierdas del mundo, gripe, laringitis, anginas y mierdas santas. Este año ya me tendrían que dar el premio Guinnes… **

La prematura llegada de la pelirroja se había convertido en el amuleto de la suerte de Vriska. Al día siguiente Dirk Strider le había sugerido una pequeña subida de sueldo, algo así como un incentivo por el esfuerzo que ponía en el trabajo. Lo que realmente se traducía en que Terezi y Dave se habían pasado toda la mañana hablando, y este, influido por la primera, había hablado con el Strider mayor para que se estirase un poco. Si aquello le añadíamos que Aradia había aceptado adelantar su vuelta a casa y salir las tres juntas, Vriska se sentía bastante pletórica, a pesar de que Terezi también hubiera invitado a Feferi y ella quisiera perderla de vista un poco.

Terezi conducía su Ford Mustang algo destartalado, que había heredado de su prima Latula cuando esta se había comprado una camioneta más acorde con su estilo de vida. Dentro, Aradia había puesto una vieja cinta de música y hacían el idiota cuando llegaron a Sgrub.

El Sgrub era un bar de copas a quince kilómetros del pueblo, lo más parecido a un antro divertido en aquel lugar. Ciertamente pertenecía a otra población bastante más grande y estaba en una barriada dónde un montón de bares más se enfilaban a lo largo de toda la calle mezclándose con un bar de Striptease y un motel cutre. Vriska pensaba que ya que estaban las cuatro, podrían haber ido un poco más lejos y acercarse a Cedar Rapids, conocer a gente nueva y que no fuera todo tan como siempre. La chica no se quejó, suponía que después de todo Terezi necesitaba un poco de lo de siempre, aún que ella necesitara que todo fuera radicalmente diferente.

Vriska entró en el Sgrub segura de sí misma, y de que aquella noche lo pasaría genial. Con sus botas altas y aquel top que le había traído Terezi de California, y es que saberse atractiva no le solucionaba la vida, pero estaba muy bien. Se decía todo aquello cuando vio a Tavros y Jade agarrados de la mano y caminando hacia la barra. No era que la visión de su ex le torturase, pero es que en cinco años de relación él nunca había querido salir de fiesta a ningún lugar que no fuera el chino de la esquina. Y le molestaba, después de todo no sentía que Jade fuera nada especial a comparación.

La chica tragó saliva, sonrió y anduvo decidida a la barra. Meenah que iba a atender a la parejita, pasó de largo de ellos y se acercó a la morena.

— Un Tequila sunrise —dijo con cierta indiferencia. La camarera asintió con una sonrisa, Vriska y ella tenían una extraña conexión, de ese tipo de personas que solo se conocen de vista pero saben que de conocerse serían amigas.

—Hacía ya un tiempo que no pasabas por aquí — Meenah tomó la botella de tequila y empezó a llenar un vaso de tubo.

—Ha estado enferma, pero el mal ha sido extirpado ya — dijo Terezi justo al lado de la morena, a diferencia de a Vriska no le gustaba nada aquella camarera —. Pon dos más de eso y un Malibú con piña.

Meenah asintió y preparó las bebidas con celeridad. Las chicas se llevaron las bebidas a una mesa apartada. El local no era demasiado grande, lo cual no significaba que fuera pequeño. La zona de la barra era un pasillo estrecho que conducía a una gran sala con mesas redondas y coquetonas, que tenían como único defecto ser tan viejas que parecía que se iban a romper en cualquier momento. La luz era tenue y al fondo del todo se podía apreciar un pequeño escenario donde a veces se podía escuchar música en directo, pero que normalmente estaba ocupado por una mesa donde se pinchaba música. Aunque la chica se quejaba a menudo de aquel tugurio, le gustaba muchísimo aquel bar.

Llevaban allí un rato y un par de copas cuando Vriska distinguió la figura de Karkat apoyado en una columna, estaba con un amigo que ella no conocía. La morena cortó la verborrea mental de Terezi con un codazo, a la pelirroja siempre le había vuelto loca aquel chico bajito y gritón, y por siempre quería decir desde que se habían conocido en el colegio.

Vriska se levantó de la silla junto con su mejor amiga y caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los chicos.

—Y el depredador se acercó a la presa… — rio Terezi como si fuera una voz en off de un documental tras relamerse los labios—. Hoy cae fijo.

—¡Las hermanas plaga! — exclamó Karkat nada más verlas acercarse. Lo decía con horror y hastío, pues aun que le gustase ligeramente Terezi, no la soportaba cuando se presentaba en tono jocoso.

— ¿No me has echado de menos? — Terezi se colgó del brazo de Karkat indiferente de si el chico se sentía incómodo con aquello— Yo me he pasado tooodo el semestre sin poder concentrarme pensado en ti, Karkat.

Vriska empezó a reírse, no sabía del cierto si era por lo que su amiga acababa de decir o simplemente porque aquel poco alcohol consumido empezaba a subírsele. Y era normal, desde que sus amigas se habían marchado a la universidad a duras penas había salido y en consecuencia, a duras penas había bebido. Terezi miró al tipo alto que acompañaba a Karkat y luego miró a Vriska guiñándole un ojo. La morena suspiró, su misión era arrastrar aquel tipo lejos del gritón excompañero de instituto, allanando el terreno.

La chica levantó la vista y miró al amigo de Karkat, tenía una buena altura y sus espaldas eran anchas y acordes a sus brazos musculados. A pesar de estar en diciembre llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y aun que tenía aspecto de colgado, era guapo. Su nariz era grande y pronunciada y sus labios eran gruesos, besables. La chica miró varias veces sus ojos sorprendida, pues los tenía de un inusual tono violáceo.

—Soy Vriska, tú ¿Te llamas…?— dijo la chica dándole la espalda a Terezi y al otro chico.

—Gamzee — su voz era profunda pero sosegada.

Vriska pensó que parecía que estuviera drogado, pero le daba un poco igual. Se sentía vacía y algo absurda, por lo que cerró los ojos y dejó que los tambores de la música que sonaba en el local atravesaran su mente y borrase cualquier pensamiento lúcido, entregándose a la pequeña embriaguez de su cuerpo.

—Gamzee ¿Me invitas a un chupito? — dijo Vriska mientras abría los ojos y le miraba de nuevo, esta vez con completa seguridad—. Compartir esas cosas es como conseguir nuevos hermanos.

El chico sonrió a la par que la examinaba de arriba abajo, exactamente igual que había hecho ella segundos atrás.

—Claro que sí, Sis— contestó pasándole un brazo por la cintura y arrastrándola hasta la barra. Vriska olió a aquel tipo, apestaba a una mezcla de marihuana y perfume masculino que resultaba extraño pero al mismo tiempo sexy. Aquello explicaba porque aquel tipo había sido tan fácil de encandilar, lo malo era que si se acostaban ella tendría que hacerlo todo. Se lo veía venir, tenía un imán para los calzonazos y tipos malos en la cama pero siempre tenía alguna alternativa como huir a último momento.

El Tequila emborronó la memoria de la chica las siguientes horas, volviéndose todo en una nube frenética de risas, chistes malos y cada vez más una necesidad imperiosa de sexo. Aquello le pasaba a menudo, de hecho de haber seguido saliendo con Tavros hubiera sido el momento de volver pero a la casa del chico.

Sentados en el suelo de una esquina Vriska se acomodó sobre las piernas del chico, le miraba fijamente y pasó su lengua por los dientes. No tenía muy claro si de verdad quería acostarse con él o no, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera hecho si Tavros y ella siguieran juntos. Era muy absurdo pero la rutina de cinco años no se perdía sin más de la memoria de la chica, que quería eliminar cualquier atisbo del pasado de su vida.

Los violáceos ojos Gamzee estaban fijos en los labios de Vriska, carnosos y pintados de aquel inusual azul.

— ¿Vendrás a mi casa ahora después?— preguntó el chico resiguiendo los labios de Vriska con uno de sus gruesos dedos después de mojarlo en una copa. La chica lamió el dedo de Gamzee y le miró perspicaz, resultaba interesante después de todo.

—Si conduces tú, seguro que no — dijo estallando en risas. Estaba casi segura de que Aradia no habría bebido demasiado y era más seguro ir en un coche con ella que con aquel tipo.

—¡Que va, sis! Nos lleva Karkat — Al oír aquello Vriska acercó su cabeza a la de Gamzee. Llevaban jugando al tira y afloja todo el tiempo y empezaba a aburrirse. Besó sus labios despacio, o bueno eso creía ella debido a la cantidad de alcohol consumido. El beso se prolongó, el chico presionaba el cuerpo de Vriska contra el suyo mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de ella.

—¡Capullo! ¿Nos vamos o te quedas aquí con esta?— gritó Karkat de golpe fastidandoles el momento. Vriska gruñó molesta por las palabras del chico, había sido un engorro de tío en el instituto y seguía siéndolo años después.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y Gamzee tiró del brazo de Vriska arrastrándola con él. La chica tenía intención de despedirse de sus compañeras, pero no tuvo oportunidad. ¿Qué había hecho Terezi para que Karkat estuviera tan cabreado?

En el coche el moreno se sentó atrás con ella, mordía y lamía el cuello de Vriska mientras esta trataba de escribir un mensaje a sus amigas. Apenas lograba atinar en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono para formular una oración decente, pero escribió lo que pudo y se lo mandó a Aradia para después entregarse a besar a aquel tipo extraño. El trayecto resultó corto pero confuso, Karkat gritaba algo de que no follasen en su coche, y Gamzee le decía que sí todo el rato sin realmente escuchar nada. Cuando al fin bajaron del coche y este desapareció en la noche, Vriska se fijó dónde estaban. En realidad se encontraba a pocas manzanas de donde vivían sus padres lo cual le resultaba un poco incómodo.

Gamzee empujó a la chica al sótano de una casa unifamiliar, seguramente viviría allí de alquiler. Vriska a tientas buscó el interruptor en la pared y al encender la luz encontró una habitación algo desordenada. Se estiró en la cama y se quitó las botas tirándolas por el suelo de aquel cuarto. Gamzee la miró quitándose la camiseta y dejando ver su torso desnudo. Unas feas cicatrices adornaban el cuerpo grande del chico que se tendió sobre ella besado sus labios de nuevo y abriéndole las piernas.

Vriska acarició el cuello de él hasta hundir una de sus manos en el pelo alborotado del chico, que le arrancó el top de un modo un tanto violento. Lejos de asustar a la chica los movimientos agresivos del chico la excitaban exageradamente, la mirada de Gamzee había cambiado radicalmente en pocos segundos. Ya no era aquel tipo colgado del bar y aquello hacía sentir a la chica como en una fantasía extraña, casi como si le hubiera tocado la lotería del sexo.

Las manos de Vriska arrancaron el cinturón del pantalón ancho de Gamzee, que cayó hasta sus rodillas. El chico desató torpemente el sujetador de ella y se lo quitó bruscamente para hundir su cabeza entre los pechos de esta. Los dientes de Gamzee se clavaron alrededor del pezón de la chica que lanzó un alarido de dolor. Vriska se desató los pantalones un poco inquieta, aquello era tan excitante como serían de horribles las marcas que le quedarían en el cuerpo. Las piernas de la chica estaban algo temblorosas de la excitación, el moreno parecía notarlo pero hacía caso omiso por lo que Vriska clavó sus uñas en la espalda de este. Lejos de gritar, Gamzee gimió como si hubiera estado esperando aquello todo el rato. La chica se dejó llevar marcando sus dientes en la clavícula de él, cuando al fin Gamzee le quitó los pantalones y las bragas casi desesperado.

La chica le miró bajarse los calzoncillos hasta la rodilla, iba a penetrarla sin más cuando la chica le metió una patada en la boca. Él la miró confundido.

—¡Ponte un puto preservativo ¡ ¡Gilipollas!— gritó Vriska algo irritada porque le hubiera intentado. Si, estaba borracha pero no quería morir de sífilis, pensaba la chica para sí misma.

Parecía como si de golpe le hubieran apagado, miraba a la morena algo anonado. Ella tomó sus pantalones y sacó uno de su bolsillo. Lo abrió con soltura y tras ponérselo se acercó al chico y lamió el punto donde con anterioridad había clavado sus dientes. Aquello despertó a Gamzee de su extraño trance que la volvió a empujar sobre la cama y se estiró sobre ella penetrándola.

Las grandes manos de Gamzee se aferraron al cuello de Vriska y presionaron sobre su delicada piel. La chica movía sus caderas de forma involuntaria por las embestidas del chico, notado su pene entrar y salir de su vagina. La chica escuchaba su voz gemir más aguda de lo que jamás lo había hecho y se preguntaba en los momentos lúcidos si aquella era una forma de terminar placenteramente con su existencia. Notaba sus piernas totalmente mojadas por sus propios fluidos y las manos del chico controlando su respiración la angustiaban a la par que hacían más y más intensos todos los movimientos de él.

Vriska estiró sus brazos y abofeteó la cara del chico con fuerza, no quería que parara pero la exagerada presión en su cuello empezaba a no dejarla respirar. Gamzee disminuyó la presión como si hubiera leído la mente de la chica, que cada vez que él la embestía gritaba ahogadamente.

Él se corrió de golpe parando de moverse y dejándose caer sobre Vriska, que no se podía creer que la hubiera dejado sin terminar en aquel punto tan cercano al orgasmo. La chica se movió bajo el pesado cuerpo de Gamzee restregando su entrepierna sobre el miembro aún duro de él, no podía tener tanta mala suerte. Quería más, quería terminar ella también. Tendría que cubrir su cuello durante un mes a cambio de nada, y aquello le cabreaba soberanamente. Se sentía tan frustrada que tenía ganas de llorar, ella no esperaba el amor de su vida, solo quería un puto orgasmo.

Apartó al chico de ella y buscó su ropa por el suelo, no iba a quedarse con él en aquel tugurio ni de coña. Hasta Eridan, siendo bastante pésimo en la cama, trataba de aguantarse un poco hasta que ella se corriese.

Vriska se vistió y caminó hasta su apartamento cutre y frio, por lo menos la insatisfacción allí no era fruto de una falsa promesa.

**NA: Si, mi head canon es que Gamzee es un puto egocéntrico que solo piensa en él, incluso en el sexo. Irónicamente, también creo que es uno de los trolls más sexys. Bueno en general, todos los Makara parecen jodidamente atractivos… Es como Meenah, la imagino muy delgada y con poco pecho, pero en este caso se contrapone a Feferi que es una de esas tías con cuerpos diez que solo verlas pasar se te gira la cara porque están tremendas. Podría pasarme con head canons hasta el fin de los días…xD**

**Contestado a mi nuevo Guest, Mari… Que no te sorprenda, gran parte del fandom solo quiere ver DirkJakes, Davejohns, Stridercest y si me apuras mucho GamTavs, odiando algo a Vriska aún no sé por qué. De hecho hay una autora excepcional en esta web que hace muchos fics de Vriska y tampoco le dejan demasiados reviews, lo que es una pena porque relata muy bien y tiene ideas muy originales. Anyways, lo importante aquí es agradecerte tu review y el tiempo que dedicas a mi historia. Merci, cutie, un placer escribir cosas para que seres tan encantadores como tú me lean.**


	4. Capitulo 4

Vriska entró en su casa después de media hora andando entre la nieve. Odiaba vivir en aquella mierda de pueblo, se odiaba a sí misma y lo peor de todo es que Aradia y Terezi estaban en su casa y no podía ponerse a llorar delante de ellas. Ella no hacía esas cosas, ni siquiera cuando estaba completamente sola se lo permitía si no eran ocasiones muy excepcionales.

Caminó hasta su cuarto para ver a Terezi ocupando la mayor parte de aquella cama doble y a Aradia hecha un ovillo en el rincón de la ventana. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Vriska se quitó la ropa y se puso una sudadera con unos pantalones de chándal, saltó sobre Terezi y la golpeó hasta que ocupó lo que un ser humano normal debía ocupar para dormir, estirándose a su lado. Era curioso como a pesar de que le había dado bastantes codazos y manotazos la tía seguía durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aradia levantó la cabeza y miró a Vriska que acaba de cerrar los ojos tratando de dormirse.

— Tía, apestas a sexo— susurró la chica tapándose con su camiseta la nariz.

—No, apesto a decepción —contestó Vriska sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho — dijo Aradia conteniendo su risa. — A Terezi no le ha ido mejor, pero hay esperanza, Feferi se ha ido con Equius.

— Seguro que Equius es eyaculador precoz — afirmó con crueldad rompiendo a reír en carcajadas junto con la otra chica. En realidad se cebaba con él para alejar su frustración, lo cierto es que era el dueño de aquel piso y era bastante buen tipo con ella.

— ¿Tan mal ha ido? —peguntó la arqueóloga, que llevaba rato despierta y no podía dormir.

— No y si, es que supongo que paso por una etapa de mierda de esas que hablan las revistas, no sé — contestó Vriska fingiendo indiferencia. — Aradia, ¿cómo estás tan segura tú de lo que tienes con Sollux? ¿Es el sexo tan genial?

Aradia miró a Vriska, sabía que en parte si se quejaba tanto era porque se sentía frustrada después de lo que había pasado con Tavros. Haberlo visto salir con aquella Jade como nunca lo había hecho con ella no debía haber sido algo fácil, pensaba ella.

—El sexo está bastante bien, la verdad después de tanto tiempo juntos hasta a mí me sorprende, pero no es por eso tonta — la futura arqueóloga le regaló a Vriska un abrazo. La morena tenía intención de rechazar el afecto de su amiga, pero se sentía bastante decaída así que se dejó rodear por los brazos de Aradia—. Las relaciones al principio son fáciles, precisamente por el sexo, pero luego es cuando tienes que hacer cosas por el otro para que funcione de verdad.

— ¿Cómo ir al cine a ver pokemon? Porque, me parecía una mierda en el tráiler y no me sorprendió nada — dijo pensando en Tavros.

—Si, por ejemplo — Aradia empezó a pensar en que la última vez que Sollux y ella se habían visto habían discutido un poco porque ella habría querido que las acompañase y haberse ido con él aquella noche—, Sollux se pasa el día pegado a sus jodidos videojuegos, y es irritante cuando quiero salir y tener una vida social normal, pero yo juego con él a Tomb Raider y él me acompaña a las prospecciones arqueológicas.

— Pues Tavros no quiso acompañarme a la comic con de San Diego — dijo Vriska acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su amiga para evitar que viera que estaba a punto de llorar. Se refería a una vez en concreto que a ella le había hecho mucha ilusión poder compartir aquel viaje con su ex. — Es terriblemente frustrante, porque era por trabajo y también podía haber visto mierda de pokemon allí… Hasta Dirk era el que nos pagaba el viaje y tuve que ir sola.

—Estuviste con Dave, no pudo ser tan horrible ¿no?

—Dave me odia y tampoco era mi novio — contestó la morena haciendo un puchero dramático para disimular un poco su verdadera tristeza. — Pero mejor dejemos el tema, tengo que dormir… Seré tu dama de honor cuando te cases.

Vriska bromeó para quedarse en silencio, en realidad no quería hablar más de la frustrante relación con Tavros, recordar todo aquello solo la hacía sentir más y más inútil.

Aradia pasó su mano por el pelo de Vriska, se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que siempre había protegido más a Tavros en aquella relación, él nunca había sido el chico adecuado que interpretaba ser. Tavros había sido muy egoísta con ella, y aun que Vriska fuera mandona y egocéntrica hasta decir basta, tampoco se merecía aquello.

Vriska despertó al notar el contacto de los dedos de Terezi jugando con su nariz. La chica lanzó un manotazo al aire y se giró tratando de dormir al menos un poco más, pero eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y entraba a trabajar en tres horas, por lo que Terezi insistió.

— Te han dicho alguna vez que eres la cosa más molesta del planeta — se quejó Vriska lanzándole la almohada a una de sus mejores amigas.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! Ayer Karkat, como unas seis veces —contestó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.— Pero solo lo dijo porque es un poco lerdo, nos enrollamos y todo, pero salió corriendo cuando le dije que tenía el coche fuera…

—Le dan miedo las vaginas, es homosexual y está por Dave — dijo la morena levantándose para desayunar algo.

—Eso es mentira, aun que suena divertido — Terezi sacó una cuchara de un bol de cereales que cogió del mármol de la cocina y se la metió en la boca a Vriska de forma automática.— Ya te he preparado el desayuno, Aradia me ha dicho que el tío de ayer… — la pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras la otra chica escupía los cereales casi deshechos en el bol de nuevo — tenía pinta de colgao y era amigo de Karkat…

Vriska caminó hasta el espejo de la entrada y se miró el cuello, unas feas marcas se dibujaban en morado sobre la piel de la chica.

—Tzi, me voy a ir a comer al bar de Aranea — dijo volcando la leche con cereales en el fregadero segundos más tarde. Aranea era su hermana mayor, al igual que ella detestaba a sus progenitores, pero la vida era irónica y con ella se habían portado un poco mejor. Le habían dado dinero para pagar el traspaso de un bar de comidas y café en el centro del pueblo, lo llevaba con un amigo y parecía que la cosa iba bien. Vriska siempre iba allí a comer cuando no tenía tiempo de cocinar y cuando necesitaba ayuda de aquella mujer tan parecida a ella pero con más experiencia. —Tengo que hablar con ella.

Terezi miró con decepción el bol de cereales que había preparado, y la miró desaparecerse en el baño para dejarla allí sola. Cuando Vriska marchó, la pelirroja totalmente aburrida se puso a estudiar para los exámenes de después de fiestas.

La morena entró en el bar algo apurada, se había puesto una bufanda ridícula de color violeta que Eridan había olvidado en su casa días atrás para cubrir las marcas. Aranea la miró desde el otro lado de la barra con cierta indiferencia, nunca se habían mostrado demasiado afecto a pesar de que encajaban bastante. Vriska se acercó y deslizó ligeramente la bufanda enseñándole las leves marcas a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros y gritándole ayuda con los ojos. La Serket mayor empezó a reírse cubriéndose la cara.

—¿Qué has hecho? — dijo tratando de evitar reírse, pero sin poder parar del todo.

—Tener el peor y el mejor sexo de mi vida el mismo día— dijo con cierta indiferencia mirando el cartel del menú diario— ¿Qué hago ahora? Eso me preocupa más, no puedo ir así por la vida.

— Sube a mi piso, te prestaré maquillaje, es cutre pero no hay más— Aranea le señaló las escaleras que subían al piso que compartía con Kankri, su mejor amigo. — Pero espérate un poco a que acabe el turno ¿Te pongo un menú?

Vriska asintió y fue a sentarse en la mesa reservada para el personal cuando John la llamó desde una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. La chica se acercó sonriente, él estaba comiendo.

— Si me acompañas en la comida me harás un favor — dijo amablemente John, más por cordialidad que por que realmente le apeteciese charlar con la chica, desde que había roto con Tavros se sentía tenso cerca de ella. Ciertamente, al ser primo de Jade, temía que la chica tampoco se sintiera cómoda con él.

La morena se sentó frente al chico y le hizo señas a su hermana para que le llevara la comida a aquella mesa. Instintivamente y sin pensarlo, se quitó la bufanda a la par que el abrigo dejando al descubierto las marcas del cuello. Al percatarse de su error tomó de nuevo la bufanda y se la colocó cubriéndolas de nuevo, pero John ya se había fijado.

— Ya sé que por línea general no te gusta que me preocupe por ti, pero eso me ha asustado un poco — dijo el chico de las gafas acercándose las manos al cuello.

—Estoy bien, John — contestó Vrsika aguantándose la risa, le parecía tan mono cuando decía aquellas cosas de modo indirecto. Parecía el único vecino del lugar no dispuesto a juzgar a la gente.

—Ya… —balbuceo él nervioso, ahora pensaba que tal vez la había molestado diciéndole lo que pensaba, se sentía un poco idiota—. No sería una cita, pero podrías venir a ver el lago Michigan conmigo, si quieres hablaría con Dave para que alguien te substituyera el sábado y bueno no morirías joven, como temías hace unos días.

Aranea sirvió un plato del menú del día a su hermana, que miraba a John con condescendencia. Era tan mono preocupándose de aquella manera.

—De verdad, estoy bien John — insistió la morena tomando la cuchara de la mesa y empezando a comer—, además tengo a Terezi en casa y bueno…

John sonrió amable. Vriska le devolvió la sonrisa, en parte quería darle las gracias por preocuparse por ella y hacerla sentir alguien tan especial, pero si lo analizaba siempre que alguien le hacía un favor o parecía interesarse en ella era por que esperaba algo a cambio. No le gustaba pensar que John hacía todo aquello para pedirle nada después, aun que aquello era solo lo que ella deseaba creer y no lo que realmente pensaba.

—¿La chica Stanford necesita que la cuides? — John se quedó pensativo, le parecía curioso como aquella chica inquieta había logrado ser admitida en una universidad tan selecta. Vriska le miró extrañado por que hubiera usado aquel mote para referirse a la pelirroja—. Es como la llama Dave, creo que le gusta…

Vriska suspiró, no quería saber nada de la vida amorosa de Dave y menos si tenía que ver con Terezi. Pensativa miró por la ventana. El Chevrolet de John estaba aparcado justo al otro lado de la acera, era relativamente nuevo y se veía cuidado con esmero.

— John ¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad? — preguntó la chica indiferente. Lo cierto era que no se explicaba como él, que tenía una muy buena situación económica y que en general no era tonto del todo no hubiera optado por adquirir unos estudios superiores.

El chico la miró extrañado. Al llevarse cuatro años, no habían coincidido en el instituto por lo que le resultaba imposible que supiera que en general tenía buenas notas y que incluso había conseguido una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Massachusetts.

—No le vi sentido y tampoco sabía que escoger — dijo mirando por la ventana. Desde allí se veía la fachada de la floristería. Vriska arqueó una ceja—. Literatura, biología, historia… Y después del grado ¿Qué? Aspirar a un trabajo que no me hiciera feliz, en una ciudad grande con mucho ruido y estresantes dependientes en un _Starbucks_ que te sirven un café demasiado aguado…

—Pensaba que votabas a los demócratas, que odiabas este sitio tanto como yo — dijo Vriska analizando las palabras de chico.

—Y Iowa en general no me gusta, pero aquí está mi casa— John pensaba en que a pesar de todo, tenía a su padre, a su hermana Jane y a su prima Jade.— Aunque suene cobarde creo que mi vida está aquí, de otro modo no podría viajar y vivir como quiero. Y tú ¿Por qué no has ido a la universidad?

— No quise aceptar el dinero de mis padres, suponía admitir que ellos han ganado — contestó la morena pensando en que en realidad John parecía tener las cosas muy claras.— Tampoco sé que hubiera escogido, la química se me daba bien en el instituto… No sé.

— ¿Y no han nada que quieras hacer? — preguntó él curioso, fijando sus ojos azules en los de Vriska —. No me creo que quieras vender comics en la tienda de los Strider hasta que seas vieja, además que podrías hacer muchísimas cosas más.

La chica le devolvió la mirada. John Egbert acababa de matarla con una pregunta que no tenía respuesta y una única oración.

**NA: El otro día descubrí que mucha gente de entre 5 a 10 años menores que yo ( Este año cumplo 25) no tenían ni idea de que era el Tomb Raider, serie de videojuegos representados por el icono de Lara Croft, interpretada en la gran pantalla por Angelina Jolie ( muy cutremente, si se me permite añadir). Por este motivo, y un poco sorprendido por ese hecho, aclaro: Tomb Raider, es un videojuego que habla de una pseudo arqueóloga, de ahí que a Aradia le guste el juego en este fic. Lo de pseudo lo aclaro porque, en realidad Lara Croft es una especie de expoliadora o saqueadora, la forma en la que te plantean a los arqueólogos es un tanto random en los juegos, imitando a Indiana Jones y el concepto fetiche de los hallazgos. Después de todo, son científicos especializados con amplios conocimientos de historia y no aventureros obsesionados, aunque algo de aventura si tienen algunos de los arqueólogos que yo he conocido en la vida real. Meeec, igualmente me parece totalmente absurdo tener que decir todo esto del Tomb raider, Decidme que está de más contar estas mierdas, así dejo de pensar que soy un ser arcaico y viejo digno de ser hallado en una excavación.** **Well maybe it's just that dying is taking too long LOL**

**Ah! no he revisado las faltas de ortografía, así que si hay muchas, sorry.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**NA:I don't want to bother you… ****But este capítulo me parece un poco flojo y es que empiezo a sentir que esta historia no me mola nada. Empiezo a replantearme en abandonarla *Llora*. No, en realidad no, mi problema nunca es abandonar el barco cuando se hunde, mi problema es que me niego a dejarlo zozobrar. **

Vriska pasó toda la tarde abstraída en las palabras de John, se preguntaba una vez tras otra "¿Qué es lo que quiero?". Resultaba confuso dase cuenta de que toda su vida había sido un cumulo de improvisaciones, todas aquellas estúpidas y retorcidas palabras de John no habían más que atormentarla. Todo el mundo había elegido un destino, incluso ella aún que no hubiera sido de forma consciente. Porque podría haberse tragado su orgullo y mendigarles a sus progenitores el dinero para entrar en una universidad, pero no lo había hecho. Quizá porque tampoco quería ir a la universidad y ser un borrego más. Pero el caso era que se había conformado con la tienda de comics y una vida aburrida en un piso patético. No se había plantado viajar, ni buscar otro trabajo o quizá haber intentado montar su propio negocio ¿Era aquello lo que quería de verdad? Era posible que la suerte no estuviera de su lado.

Sentada en su silla, la chica cerró los ojos. Terezi se iría a vivir fuera de aquel lugar tarde o temprano, sería abogada y aquel pueblo no necesitaba a ningún picapleitos criminalista. Como mucho si se dedicaba a los divorcios… Pero no tenía pinta. Aradia se iría donde las excavaciones la llevaran junto con su misántropo novio. ¿Y ella? ¿Se quedaría allí solo por costumbre?

A la hora de cierre, tras hacer caja y bajar la persiana, Vriska encaminó sus pasos al lugar que llamaba hogar. Aún que hacía frío y parecía que iba a nevar en cualquier momento, la chica se tomó la vuelta a casa como un paseo. Era bonito, porque al quedar apenas una semana para Navidad todo estaba adornado con llamativas luces y aquello a ella le encantaba desde pequeña. Recordaba con cierta amargura un año en el que su padre, tirado en el sofá, no quiso decorar la casa con las luces que Aranea y ella habían sacado del sótano y la frustración que le causó. Las hermanas habían desenredado todos los cables, substituido todas las bombillas fundidas y al final no había servido para nada.

Vriska se paró frente a una de las luces azules que adornaban una farola y cerró los ojos. Su regalo de aquel año, el único que de verdad deseaba, era encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de John. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos lo encontró allí frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa ambigua.

— John, empiezo a pensar que me estás siguiendo — bromeó ella.

— !Oh¡ Perdona, pero es que estás en frente de mi tienda — contestó el moreno con inocencia. La chica empezó a reírse, ni siquiera se había fijado a donde iba—. Pero verte aquí me da la oportunidad de preguntártelo de nuevo ¿Te vienes de acampada al lago Michigan?

La chica vaciló, no había ido nunca y si John podía evitarle el trabajo… Además, se había encontrado con él de nuevo. Aquello solo podía significar algo, su intuición le decía que debía aceptar pero en el fondo le gustaba que aquel chico le suplicase un poco por su presencia.

—Mmm… No sé, tendría que venirse Terezi — dijo pensativa, después de todo su carroza de coche no aguantaría un viaje de aquel tipo y no sabía si su pelirroja amiga estaría dispuesta a prestarle el suyo.

— A Dave le encantará — contestó John—. Tengo una tienda de campaña de sobras, aunque es posible que nieve. Pero es genial, podremos ver la migración de las últimas aves hacia el sud, cruzan todo el país desde el refugio de Green bay.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy emocionante, y solo son pájaros volando— La mirada de John estaba fija hacia el frente con un brillo especial. A Vriska le encantaba oírle hablar de aquellas cosas, tan simples para ella pero tan increíbles para él. Instintivamente ambos habían empezado a andar en dirección al piso de la morena. No era raro que John decidiera acompañarla, después de todo, su casa no estaba lejos de la de la chica.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta— contestó él riéndose—. Hay gente que se emociona mirando la MTV, y bueno, es mucho menos espectacular.

—Está bien, supongo que los pájaros migrando pueden ser bonitos — dijo Vriska plantándose frente a su portal.

John negaba con la cabeza y estaba a punto de despedirse, cuando Gamzee surgió del rellano y se aproximó a ellos. Al parecer había estado esperando allí a la chica. Gamzee se acercó a la morena, que le miró cierto hastío. Llevaba en la mano una rosa blanca mal podada y algo chuchurria , seguramente la había cogido de algún jardín.

—Vriska, tu compañera de piso no me ha dejado subir — dijo el alto con inocencia.

En los pensamientos de Vriska solo cabía que aquel tipo era un maníaco. "Ningún tío se presenta al día siguiente en la puerta de tu casa con flores si no está mal del tarro" se repetía ella en su cabeza. Por no decir que se sentía ligeramente avergonzada, no quería dar ninguna clase de explicación a John a cerca del amigo de Karkat, además de lo incomodo que resultaba que la hubiera abordado de aquel modo.

— Y te parecerá raro… — contestó con cierta indiferencia ante cualquier tipo de charla.

— Pero Vriska… Me gustas mucho. — Gamzee adelantó la flor que sostenía en las manos hasta el pecho de la chica que se apartó ligeramente.

— ¿En serio? — dijo ella con ironía, enseguida lanzó una mirada a John. Una súplica de que no la dejase sola con aquel tipo, pero fue en balde. El chico de ojos azules había empezado a apartarse sigilosamente, no quería entrometerse. Vriska le agarró por el abrigo de modo instintivo en cuanto notó su tentativa de irse, estaba dispuesta hasta a invitar a John a entrar si así podía evitar una charla con aquel tipo.

Gamzee miraba en silencio a Vriska y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a John, preguntándose por que seguía ahí junto a ella. Aún sostenía la rosa en su mano derecha, también preguntándose por qué no la había aceptado.

— Bueno, yo me voy — dijo al fin John, se sentía sumamente incómodo. Sabía que Vriska podía lidiar con aquel tipo de situaciones, y él tenía que preparar sus cosas. Quedarse allí era totalmente absurdo e innecesario —.Te llamo en cuanto hable con Dave…

Vriska suspiró y le soltó, dejándole irse. Se daba cuenta de que en realidad John era un macho beta total que tampoco le hubiera solucionado la papeleta, en realidad ella sola podía hacerlo mejor.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir? Porque yo tengo una vida…— dijo Vriska arqueando las cejas y sonriendo falsamente al chico.

—Estoy enamorado de ti — afirmó el chico. Realmente se sentía bastante encandilado por la morena de ojos azules. La mayoría de chicas huían de él en cuanto les ponía una mano encima y que ella no lo hubiera hecho le hacía sentir bien, aceptado por lo menos.

Vriska empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa.

—Hago un gran esfuerzo tratando de escucharte — empezó a decir sacando las llaves del portal y tratando de controlar su risa—, así que por favor, no digas tonterías.

—Vale —contestó mirándola abrir la puerta y siguiéndola al interior del rellano. Ella se frenó en mitad de la entrada y le señaló la salida.

—Nada más ¿No?

Gamzee la miraba como un niño que nunca ha roto un plato, sintiéndose extrañamente incomprendido por la chica. Sentía como si la mujer con la que se había acostado horas antes y aquella que tenía enfrente fueran dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de él, Vriska subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso ignorando si Gamzee se marcharía o no de allí. Le daba igual, no le debía nada y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Pensaba para sí misma, que si sortearan al tipo más tonto de todo el estado de Iowa, le tocaría a ella cargar con el capullo sin haber comprado boleto. Odiaba sentirse de aquella manera, como si ella fuera la mala por no aceptar a alguien en su vida.

Al abrir la puerta de su piso la imagen le hizo olvidar aquello casi por completo. Terezi estaba plantándole los pies en la cara a Feferi, que sostenía un pincelillo de pintauñas con una mano mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio con la otra y evitar que la pelirroja le metiera el pie en la boca.

— ¿¡Pero quieres estarte quieta!?— se quejó la chica algo irritada, dejando el pincillo en su bote. Metódica y cuidadosa, Feferi se ponía nerviosa con la desordenada forma de ser de la pelirroja.

— Es que esta postura es incomoda — Terezi se estiró por completo y dejó reposar sus pies sobre el regazo de la otra chica, que suspiró e hizo una mueca al ver a Vriska —. Hola chica azul.

—Nos vamos a Wisconsin, no sé cuándo de esta semana — dijo Vrsika a la par que se quitaba el abrigo —, con John y uno de tus admiradores secretos, Tzi.

—¿Qué admirador? ¡Tengo taaaantos…!— Preguntó Terezi fingiendo emoción, en realidad le importaba bastante poco. Quizá solo el nombre de un supuesto admirador podría haberla hecho vibrar, pero no lo creía posible que así fuera, por lo que no reparaba en aquella posibilidad. Se había pasado gran parte de la tarde repasando sus manuales, y harta de mirar aquellos libros había llamado a Feferi.

—Es una sorpresa — contestó la morena abriendo la nevera y preguntándose si quedaría algo decente para hacer cena. Estaba claro que Terezi no era una esposa fiel que compra l cena, en cierto modo aquello irritaba a Vriska un poco—. Fef, ¿te quedas a cenar?

Vriska tomó un poco de bacón y nata de la nevera, cocinaría unos espaguetis.

—No, hoy tengo guardia en el refugio de animales y Equius me dijo que me llevaría la cena — comentó la chica que volvía a intentar pintar las uñas de Terezi. Así mismo, la pelirroja ojeaba una revista con cierta indiferencia.

En aquel momento y mientras cortaba el bacón a tiras finas y pequeñas, Vriska se preguntó por qué Feferi no había ido a la universidad. ¿Habría sido por aquel tío? La relación de Equius y Feferi era algo extraña. Tonteos infinitos desde tiempos inmemoriales, que nunca habían llegado a nada hasta hacía dos días, no parecía factible.

—Oye ¿Por qué tú no te has marchado de este lugar?— preguntó Vriska concentrada en su operación y sin percatarse de que tal vez aquella era una pregunta muy personal para dos personas que no eran confidentes. En general Feferi y Vrsika se toleraban, se hacían compañía pero no se podía decir que fuera amigas—. No sé, recuerdo que tenías trabajo como modelo en Nueva York o algo así…

—Prefería cuidar de los gatitos abandonados —. La chica de cabellos castaños contestaba indiferente, aunque era cierto que le había sorprendido que Vriska le preguntara aquello.— A mí me gusta vivir aquí.

La morena arqueó las cejas, Feferi era de lo más aburrida a su parecer. Ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a un mundo diferente del que vivía a pesar de tener una oportunidad totalmente diferente.

— No todo el mundo está hecho para experimentar las siete maravillas, Vris — dijo de golpe Terezi. Se miraba los pies, con las uñas perfectamente lacadas de color rojo—. Pero ya os lo digo, tenéis que venir a San Francisco, nenas.

—Ya bueno, pero nada se siente tan bien como el hogar — Apuntó Feferi, tomando un pintauñas azul y aplicándolo sobre sus largas uñas.

—Nahhh, yo solo vuelvo porque los tíos de aquí me pueden — Terezi arqueó las cejas. No lo dijo, pero las allí presentes sabían que si la pelirroja seguía volviendo a la ciudad no era por todos los chicos, era únicamente por Karkat.

Vriska se giró a mirar a su amiga mientras continuaba cocinando, le parecía increíble que después de tantos años siguiera siendo tan jodidamente infantil con aquel rollo. Terezi y Karkat habían salido juntos en la escuela primaria, de esos noviazgos infantiles que nunca van a ningún sitio, pero todo había terminado por que ella le había hecho comer barro en el patio de la escuela. Años más tarde lo habían vuelto a hacer, volvieron a salir y todo parecía de color de rosa, pero enseguida terminó. Oficialmente Terezi era una pesada y Karkat no podía sufrirla, con lo que la chica se había sentido totalmente frustrada.

— ¡Oh! Venga ya, Tzi — suspiró Feferi, conocedora de la situación — Tarde o temprano tendrás que abandonar esa empresa, aún que sea romántico pensar en un final feliz.

La pelirroja se hizo la sueca dibujando una sonrisa de indiferencia, como si no supiera por qué decía aquello. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, unos minutos en los que tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de la mantequilla y el bacón al freírse. Vriska pensaba que Terezi era dramática y obsesiva con el chico, como si los amores adolescentes no le hubieran demostrado ya que era una brutal tontería. Tenía un claro ejemplo en cómo habían terminado de bien Tavros y ella. Sin duda Terezi lo sobrellevaba, acostándose con gente y asistiendo a más fiestas de las que ninguna del grupo iba, pero estaba dramatizando por un amor bastante pueril pudiendo empezar de cero olvidando a aquel imbécil.

**N.A.: En realidad las aves migran mucho antes. No hace falta que ningún ornitólogo me rete a un combate pokemón por ignorante ante la migración de los pajarillos. Tengo muchos en la cabeza y sé bien lo que hacen. Básicamente lo puse para sustentar la trama (?) o porque me gusta Vriska diciendo que solo son pájaros volando. LOL **

**Dicho esto… Me desaparezco, que tengo una cita esta noche y he de generar expectativas que se rompan con la fea realidad. :D**


	6. Capitulo 6

**NA: Quiero añadir antes de que empieces a leer el capítulo, tú mi querido lector (supongo que existes por los story stats o porque eres uno de esos cuties que me deja reviews ), normalmente suelo ser riguroso y conciso con los lugares, las carreteras etc y suelen ser sitios reales y esas cosas, pero en este fanfic me lo estoy inventando todo bastante. Hay algunos lugares que si son verídicos, pero en general me ha dado por pasármelo todo por el forro. Si hay algún inconveniente… ¿Por qué suponéis que todos los autores escribimos sobrios? Yo suelo estar borracho de euforia, de alcohol etílico puro o de charlas con el senpai a la luz de una vela. **

— Dame el mapa — dijo Terezi alargando el brazo desde el asiento del conductor. Se sentía un poco molesta con Vriska por no haberle dicho que iban a ir con Dave. Él le caía bien, pero aquel parecía un viaje de parejitas. Y Terezi no quería una cita con Dave por nada del mundo, le molestaba pensar que no podían ser solo amigos.

— No nos haría falta un mapa si hubieras seguido a John — contestó Vriska irritada, llevaban cinco horas en el coche y si sus cálculos no fallaban aún le quedaban dos más. Empezaba a odiar un poquito a John por haberla invitado.

Terezi estacionó el coche a un lado de la carretera, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y se pasó la mano por el pelo. No sabía cómo explicárselo a Vriska, estaba segura de que no lo iba a entender y en realidad le daba bastante vergüenza tener que contarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Terezi no se consideraba alguien tan simple como para que algo tan estúpido le afectase de aquel modo, pero no podía evitarlo. Dave era un chico cool y no cualquier otro del montón.

—Lo siento, es que me incomoda ir con Dave, si me lo hubieras avisado hubiera pasado de venir — La pelirroja miró a Vriska tras decir aquello y gesticulando prosiguió —, antes de que me marchara a California él y yo nos enrollamos y es raro, no deja de hacer preguntas, preguntas.

— Y ¿Qué más da?— Vriska suspiró. Comprendía a qué tipo de preguntas se refería, pero le parecía absurdo que a los veintiún años aún no supera atajar aquellas frases, y menos con alguien con quien tenía confianza.

—Mira, sus manos deslizándose por encima de mi piel fue algo alucínate, pero es que somos amigos y ya está, no sé cómo soltárselo. — La chica se movía nerviosa, irritando más y más a la morena—. Además tú y John, ya sabes y ¿qué hago yo con Dave en ese rato?

— ¿Qué rato? ¿Qué mierdas estás pensado? — La morena recogió el mapa caído sobre las rodillas de Terezi y lo abrió. Debían estar a la altura de Beaver Dam, pero en vez de haber tomado la carretera federal 151, Terezi se había desviado, seguramente a propósito para tener aquella estúpida conversación, por alguna de aquellas carreteras estatales — Además John ha dicho que vendrán unas amigas suyas.

— Que curiosamente son novias — Terezi dijo aquello con un canturreo a la par que señalaba en el mapa por la carretera que había tomado, efectivamente de modo intencionado. La chica adoraba las horas al volante, pero si por ella hubiera sido estarían de vuelta en Iowa antes de que a Vriska le diera tiempo a atusarse el pelo. — Y no lo niegues, a John le gustas.

— Me da igual, ahí radica la gran diferencia ente tú y yo. Si John hace "preguntas, preguntas" le ignoraré con "silencios, silencios" —contestó con cierta indiferencia y moviendo el dedo anular y el corazón en comillas. Consideraba a Dave como un tipo bastante razonable a pesar de que le cayese regular—. Déjame conducir lo que queda, así no nos perderemos y apareceremos en Luisiana de casualidad.

Vriska bajó del coche, entendía a Terezi más de lo que la pelirroja pensaba pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer las cosas como quería su amiga. No podía llamar a John y decirle que se volvía sin más. La suerte estaba de su lado, algo se lo decía y tenía la convicción de que debía ir hasta la orilla del lago Michigan.

Terezi se sentía un poco desgraciada, si su mejor amiga no la entendía ¿cómo iba a hacerlo Dave? Cierto era que quizá el chico no esperase nada de ella, pero usualmente la cabeza de la pelirroja funcionaba demasiado rápido eludiendo alguno que otro razonamiento lógico que simplificase su vida.

Cuando Vriska abrió la puerta del conductor se quedó mirando a su amiga con cierto reproche, ni siquiera se había quitado de cinturón de seguridad.

— Hagamos una cosa, Vris — sonrió la pelirroja, se le había ocurrido una idea divertida. —Acuéstate con John, y si vuestra relación no cambia después de eso me humillaré ante tu magnifico concepto de los "silencios, silencios".

— No — contestó Vriska arqueando una ceja. Terezi se desató el cinturón y saltó hacia el asiento del copiloto, dejando el sillón del conductor libre. — John es importante para mí, no es un juego como pueda serlo Eridan o un tipo como Gamzee.

— Entonces me estás dando la razón.

—No, lo que pasa no me acuesto con la gente porque me lo pida otra persona — Vriska se sentó, cerró la puerta cabreada e hizo contacto con las llaves. El motor del coche empezó a ronronear, la chica trató de centrar su cabeza en ese ruido, controlando sus emociones al máximo. Estaba enfadada y prefería no seguir con aquella conversación o lo primero que haría al llegar al Lago Michigan sería ahogar a Terezi en sus aguas. — Y ahora se una niña buena y duérmete.

—Si mami, — dijo la Pelirroja poniendo morritos— Pero asume que tú no te vas a volver a casa sin enrollarte con John.

— Es verdad, iré directamente a una celda penitenciaria por matarte y Equius ya habrá alquilado mi casa a otra chica para cuando termine de cumplir la condena.

Tras aquello, la morena no podía dejar de pensar. Odiaba cuando su cerebro decidía que no era el momento de apagarse, y odiaba más cuando encima se dedicaba a pensar en aquellas gilipolleces. No tenía intención de acostarse con John, nunca había pensado en ello detenidamente, pero era una opción. La chica se preguntaba si la amabilidad de John radicaba en los sentimientos que él guardaba hacia ella, y si al final ella decidía no enrollarse con él iba a ignorarla o a tratarla mal. Después de todo, una vez había dejado de querer acostarse con Eridan este había dejado de hablarla, John no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Cuando llegaron a Bayshore County Park, tras dos horas y media de no dirigirse la palabra, Vriska se sorprendió de lo agradable que le parecía encontrarse con más humanos. Dave las esperaba en la puerta del parque, en cuanto las identificó subió a la parte trasera del Ford.

— ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado?— preguntó Vriska, más por cortesía que por que le importase.

—Si, como hace siglos — dijo Dave exagerando. — John me ha abandonado aquí, a esperaros mientras me congelaba el culo.

— Claro, Dave — dijo Vriska con cierta ironía a la vez que seguía conduciendo en busca de la parcela en la que iban a colocar las tiendas de campaña, donde debía estar John.

— Entonces, de una escala de Eridan teniendo posibilidades reales con Fef a Karkat es virgen, ¿Vriska y John van a enrollarse este fin de semana? — Preguntó Terezi en voz alta. La morena empezaba a estar demasiado ofuscada, frenó el coche en mitad de la calzada y golpeó el brazo de la pelirroja por fuerza.

— ¿Karkat es virgen? — preguntó Dave ignorando la situación.

—No, nos, importa, — dijo Vriska muy despacio, marcando cada palabra y mirando al rubio con desesperación. Terezi asentía despacio con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amplia pitada en la cara y mirando con perspicacia a Dave. — ¿Me vas a indicar ya dónde tenemos que ir?

Dave ladeó la cabeza, aquellas dos chicas no pegaban ni con cola, no entendía como eran tan amigas.

—Sí, sí, lo que pasa es que las amigas de John han pillado una casita de esas de madera— contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ni idea.

Vriska condujo hasta la zona de Bungalows, resiguiendo con la mirada aquellas casitas de madera colocadas en hilera y buscando el Chevrolet de John, asumía que no iba a recibir ninguna clase de ayuda. Terezi y Dave cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, irritándola. Se suponía que su pelirroja amiga no quería estar a solas con el chico, pero ahí estaban los dos, que solo les faltaba hacer manitas.

Tras aparcar el coche junto al de John en la última casa de madera, quizá la más grande de todas las que había, Vriska bajó del coche dejando el contacto de la llave. Si se quedaba allí un minuto más sentiría la necesidad de propinarle una buena paliza a su mejor amiga.

Caminó hasta la casa y subió las dos o tres escaleras que daban al porche, plantándose justo frente a la puerta. ¿Debía llamar? Después de todo no conocía a aquellas dos chicas amigas de John, pero se suponía que él estaba allí. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió frente a sus narices. Una chica de tez morena y con el pelo corto, cargaba un par de tazas de chocolate desecho humeante con pequeñas nubes de color rosa flotando en él.

— ¿Está John ahí? — Dijo Vriska recibiendo una de aquellas tazas.— Soy Vriska.

—Ah, tú eres la delphinium de John, yo soy Kanaya — contestó la chica sentándose en la hamaca del porche. Vriska arqueó una ceja ¿Es que el capullo de John largaba todo lo que hablaban con otros? Como el hecho de aquella flor azul le gustase tanto. — John ya ha desaparecido con sus binoculares, no creo que vuelva hasta la cena.

En aquel momento la chica detestó un poco a su amigo. Así que la hacía ir allí para irse a ver pájaros sin ella. Era un imbécil.

Seguidamente una chica rubia que cargaba con tres tazas más chocolate salió de la casa y tras dejar las tazas en la pequeña mesa que había al lado a la puerta, se sentó junto a la primera chica. Lo hizo totalmente en silencio, casi como si Vriska fuera un espíritu invisible a sus ojos. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos inusualmente violetas, sus rasgos le recordaban ligeramente a los de Dave.

— Rose, ha sido una gran idea eso de pillar una de estas casitas — dijo Dave, que acaba de subir hasta allí con Terezi y le acercó una taza humeante a esta.— No es que me preocupe especialmente, pero no me hacía ilusión dormir abrazando a John por el frio en una tienda de campaña.

—¡Oh! Eso sería tan bonito de ver, el amor entre amigos — dijo de golpe Terezi con sorna, colocando sus manos alrededor de aquella taza y apoyándose en la baranda del porche. Dave negó con la cabeza, cubierto con aquellas gafas de sol era imposible percibir que pensaba.

Vriska puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó la taza de chocolate a la boca, el sabor exageradamente dulce no le entusiasmaba pero estaba caliente. A ella le había hecho un poquito de ilusión aquello de acampar, de hacer algo diferente, pero de algún modo Dave tenía razón. Hacía demasiado frio.

— Si, pero creo que John piensa en acampar de todos modos— contestó Rose sonriendo de un modo enigmático.— Vas a tener espacio de sobras.

—Bueno, lo más positivo es que no vamos a comer judías de bote y salchichas precocinadas — tras decir aquello Terezi apuró la taza de chocolate y la dejó en el suelo. La pelirroja odiaba aquel tipo de comidas.

—Es cierto ¿qué vamos a cocinar? — Preguntó Kanaya casi como si hablase sola—, aún tenemos que ir a comprar.

Vriska dejó el chocolate a medio terminar sobre la mesilla y sin contestar a Kanaya entró en la casa, seguramente por allí habría otro par de binoculares. No tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que debía avistar pájaros, pero contaba con encontrarse con John para que le enseñara, y si no aprendería sola, tampoco era que necesitara a nadie.

El comedor era un lugar sobrio, sencillo con muebles rústicos. Una mesa de comedor de madera con un mantel a cuadros, sillas viejas con fundas rojas de lana y un par de estanterías prácticamente vacías.

Sobre la mesa del comedor había un mapa de la zona con un punto marcado con lápiz. Vriska lo miró detenidamente, aquel debía ser el lugar donde John tenía la intención de acampar. La chica repasó las estanterías y allí encontró los prismáticos, ahora solo tenía que encontrarle. Salió de la cabaña decidida y se encaminó hacia el noroeste, aprovecharía para pasear por la orilla del lago.

**NA: Aún que al final si pillo el hilo de lo que quería hacer, me parece que este capítulo ha quedado demasiado cargado de diálogos insulsos. Me cuesta mucho dominar a los personajes en la charla… Rose es casi un ser imposible, hacerla IC es tan jodido… *llanto desconsolado* Es demasiado lista para mí. Whatever… Odio el fic con todo mi kokoro. **


	7. Capitulo 7

**NA: You can't stop my voicee you don't own my life but doooo what you want…What you want my body ( ya me estoy inventando la letra creo) Whatever what a shitty life I have… sooooo Estoy escribiendo otra mierda de este estilo así que este fanfic… ****No lo voy a abandonar, pero me lo voy a tomar con calma y esas cosas.**

Tras dos horas mirando al cielo con aquellos binoculares y no haber visto más que cuarto nubes, Vriska se hartó. ¿Cómo iban a ver ningún pájaro? Estaban ya en invierno, si quedaba alguno estaba enfermo, a punto de morir y oculto entre las ramas de uno de aquellos pinos rojos. Además había zonas de aquel condenado parque natural en el que la nieve le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, se preguntaba por qué diablos no habían ido a esquiar en vez de buscar animalillos en el cielo de forma absurda.

La chica dejó los binoculares junto a un árbol cercano y se acercó a orilla del lago. Lejos de ver sus cristalinas aguas, gran parte de este estaba helado. Vriska colocó su pie izquierdo sobre el hielo, parecía consistente y después de todo no había nadie mirando así que podía hacer un poco el idiota. Posó sus dos pies sobre el lago helado y empezó a deslizarse sobre este poco a poco. La sensación del viento frio chocando sobre su cara y la pequeña velocidad que podía alcanzar le hacía sentir bien. Era curioso como aquella sensación de inestabilidad que le decía que en cualquier momento podía perder el control y caerse lograba hacerla sentir verdaderamente libre.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato, enajenada del mundo y absorta en colocar los pies del modo adecuado, un ruido la sobresaltó. La morena se giró sobre sí misma, en dirección a aquel sonido y vio a John, sentado sobre la nieve junto a los prismáticos que ella misma había dejado allí tirados. La llevaba mirando un buen rato, pero no se había percatado.

Vriska patinó hasta la orilla del lago, para luego acercarse a él despacio.

— ¿Te parece bonito irte por ahí sin esperarme? —dijo ella con cierto desdén en su tono mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba los prismáticos en sus manos.

— ¿Estás enfadada? — preguntó con John, suponía que aquello podía haberla molestado aún que no acababa de entenderlo.

— En realidad no, pero es un poco molesto — dijo ella mirando a través de los binoculares las nubes sin ver nada realmente. — Ya sabes, no es que yo no pueda hacer esto sola, porque se me da bien, pero me apetecía que me ayudaras…

—Ya, tal vez deberías haber ido hacia el noreste— contestó él tomando los binoculares y adaptando las ruedecillas de los aumentos, no iba a decirle que los había usado mal. —Estamos justo encima de la ciudad de Green bay, y a los pájaros no les gusta mucho la industria.

— ¿No estarás insinuado qué no sé lo que hago? — dijo Vriska algo sonrojada, pero con voz segura.

John sonrió a la par que negaba con la cabeza, sabía que no iba a aceptar que no tenía ni idea y en parte aquello le gustaba mucho de ella. La morena apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, haciendo que él se pusiera nervioso. Si era cierto lo que había dicho Terezi, que a John le gustaba, aquello le daba una tregua para eludir sus pequeños errores de cálculo en lo que a avistar aves se refería.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes cuando una cría de liebre pasó ante sus ojos. Era menuda, con los ojos castaños y un fino pelaje pardo. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes, como si se hubiera perdido, de golpe se paró frente a ellos. El animalillo se posó sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a asearse las orejas, casi como si el hecho de que Vriska y John se encontraran mirándolo le diera la protección que en realidad no tenía.

—¡Oh! Has visto que cosa tan mona —dijo de golpe la chica asustando al animal que salió corriendo.

—Pero si solo es un conejo — contestó John imitando la voz de Vriska cuando le había dicho que avistar aves era algo muy simple. En el fondo también le había gustado la imagen, pero quería intentar irritarla un poco.

—Oh, vamos John, yo me abro a ti ¿y tú me contestas eso con rencor?— Vriska levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de él. Le había dicho a Terezi que no tenía intención de enrollarse con él, pero lo cierto era que John se le antojaba como uno de esos errores de los que merecía la pena cometer. Ya se arrepentiría más tarde, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar. La chica se humedeció los labios y sonrió sugerente mordiéndose el labio inferior despacio, casi como si no fuera voluntario.

John repasaba los ojos azules de Vriska en aquel instante que parecía eterno. Era un ahora o nunca, y aquello suponía tomar una decisión contundente. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas confusas, una contradicción tras otra con un sinfín de razonamientos inconexos. Finalmente se decidió, deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Vriska y la hundió en su pelo a la par que entornaba sus ojos y se aceraba a ella. La chica entreabrió la boca acercándose a él y acariciando su mano, notando la saliva caliente de John en su boca al paso de su lengua sobre la de ella, para luego morderle ligeramente los labios.

Vriska alargó la mano y bajó la cremallera del abrigo de John, acariciando su torso por encima de la camiseta. Era fácil no pensar, simplemente dejarse llevar, aunque fuera con John. De golpe él la paró, se separó de sus labios y le apartó la mano con delicadeza.

—Lo siento, Vriska — dijo en un susurro. Se sentía francamente desconsiderado y egoísta, solo había pensado en él al tomar la decisión final de besarla. Para él aquello trascendía más que un simple beso y no podía pedirle aquello a la morena, no cuando hacía tan poco que había roto con Tavros.

— ¿Por qué? — ella lo miraba sorprendida, no le comprendía. En su mente solo cabía que Terezi se había equivocado, que a John no le gustaba ella tanto y en cierto modo le fastidiaba.

— Bueno… — John se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda a Vriska, se sentía un poco avergonzado —Lo cierto es que no se hacer estas cosas sin involucrarme emocionalmente.

— Entonces yo sería tu primera vez —dijo Vriska con autoridad, mirándole aún sentada sobre la nieve.

—No, no quiero eso — contestó irritado el chico que se fue a paso lento, sin mirar hacia atrás y dejándola sola. Su parte mandona podía llegar a ser demasiado cruel para el gusto del chico.

Vriska le miró alejarse con indiferencia, después de todo le importaba una mierda John, eso es lo que se repetía a sí misma en la cabeza. Sí, no le había importado enrollarse con él, pero era un mero capricho. Si él no quería nada con ella, la verdad era que él se lo perdía.

La morena agarró un palo del suelo y empezó a remover la nieve mientras pensaba en Gamzee, Eridan y todos aquellos seres con los que alguna vez había tenido algún tipo de relación sexual, que después de todo no eran tantos. ¿Por qué la canonizaban como un ser romántico? ¿Es que tenía pinta de princesa de cuento? Que aquello le pasara a alguien como Feferi le parecía normal, después de todo era bonita, dulce y le gustaban aquellas historias cursis con final feliz… Pero ella no era para nada así, se podía describir de un modo más simple, visceral pero al mismo tiempo racional y concisa. No, no era de las que regalaban palabras de amor y esperaban un príncipe azul, ella encajaba más con la reina malvada o el dragón del cuento. Entonces ¿Por qué todos buscaban su idilio amoroso con ella? Incluso Tavros lo había hecho antes de darse cuenta de quién era de verdad y hubiera huido con Jade. Vriska se levantó del suelo tirando aquel palo de madera a un lado. No merecía la pena darle vueltas a aquellas cosas, de un modo indirecto aquello se relacionaba con aquella estúpida pregunta que seguía sin respuesta. "¿Qué quieres tú, Vriska Serket?" "Matarlos a todos y huir a Tijuana"

Tras un largo suspiro y pensar que lo que quería era matar a todos los seres humanos que conocía, para después huir a Tijuana a morir de un coma etílico, la chica empezó a reírse sola. Odiaba aquella sensación de vacío cuando se daba cuenta de que no tenía un objetivo propio, y aquel estúpido de Egbert no le ayudaba nada con sus lloriqueos de "No quiero eso". Vriska andó despacio y con desgana hasta el bungalow, había empezado a ponerse el sol y seguramente los demás estarían a punto de cenar. No quería verles la cara, pero tenía hambre.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Vriska encontró a Terezi y a Dave apoyados en la mesa mientras Kanaya hacía esfuerzos por que le ayudarán a ponerla. La chica un poco agobiada ayudó a la de tez morena, echándolos fuera de la casita y llevando los platos. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, de golpe había empezado a sentirse un poco avergonzada y esperaba que John no le contara a nadie que se habían besado. Si se sentía ridícula era porque no respondía para nada a las emociones naturales que debían corresponderle, y a pesar de saberlo no conseguía redireccionar sus impulsos y dejar de sentirse tan azorada. No tenía que ver con el rechazo, porque a fin de cuentas John casi había dicho que ella le gustaba ¿no? No podía considerarse un rechazo al cien por cien.

La cena fue amena, John no le dirigió apenas la palabra y cuando lo hacía era amable. Casi parecía que nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera ido molesto. Finalmente, él marcho a la tienda de campaña, Kanya y Rose se ofrecieron a fregar los platos y Dave y Terezi desaparecieron, así pues Vriska tomó un libro y se estiró en el sofá a leer un rato.

El libro era de historias cortas, la que leyó Vriska iba de como un hombre viajaba en un tren. El tren paraba en todas las estaciones del recorrido y el hombre no bajaba, examinaba desde la ventana a las parejas despedirse, a los revisores tomando los billetes en la entrada de los vagones e incluso a veces en las estaciones solitarias en las que no había ni un alma veía a los gatos tumbados al sol. A mitad de la historia, y sintiendo que el destino era una broma macabra que le mandaba señales inconexas y crueles, Vriska cerró el libro. Se había equivocado, tendría que haberse quedado en el puñetero pueblo y olvidar viajes y tonterías de John. Subió las escaleras con decisión, se iba a ir a dormir y en vez de marcharse con John por la noche del domingo, pillaría el coche hasta Iowa en cuanto despuntara el sol.

La chica abrió la puerta del cuarto donde supuestamente iban a dormir Terezi y ella, la imagen en sus pupilas tampoco es que le traumatizara pero le pareció un chiste. Después de desviarse unas veintisiete millas para tratar de convencerla de que no quería pasar un fin de semana a solas con Dave, Terezi no parecía disgustada para nada de tenerlo a menos de dos pulgadas.

La pelirroja hizo señas a Vriska de que se marchara, al parecer era la única que se había percatado de su presencia. La morena desvió la mirada y se fijó en la caja de preservativos aún precintada sobre la mochila abierta de Terezi. Así que en cierto modo, a pesar del rollo soltado, aquello era un acto premeditado al 100%. Algo irritada y con un poquito de sed de venganza, Vriska agarró la caja y salió de la habitación decidida. No tenía ni idea de donde se suponía que podía ir, pero algo se le ocurriría.

No era mala, pero esperaba que el rubio no llevara ni un puñetero condón y se quedaran con el puñetero calentón hasta que volvieran a casa.

**NA: No sé si este capítulo es muy leíble la verdad, e cuesta bastante utilizar la tercera persona y como estoy jodidamente espeso hago saltos temporales del pretérito al presente y buff… Lo he revisado tres veces pero la verdad es que no se si está demasiado bien. No sé a quién me excuso, si alguien lee es porque quiere ¿no? En fin… He tenido un mal día. **


	8. Capitulo 8

Vriska se metió en el coche de Terezi, la pelirroja siempre lo dejaba abierto a expensas de que un día se lo robaran y tener una excusa para comprarse uno nuevo. Pensaba que tal vez podría dormir allí un rato, pero el frío y la ausencia de manta suponían un problema y no pensaba en entrar a pedirle las llaves a la pelirroja a no ser que le pagaran una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. A la vista de que no era recomendable quedarse allí, la morena envuelta en su abrigo salió del coche y caminó por el bosque en busca de la tienda de John. Había visto donde estaba montada aquella mañana, estaba marcado en el mapa que había sobre la mesa.

No le costó mucho llegar, no estaba lejos de donde se habían besado aquella tarde. La chica rascó con las uñas sobre la tela de la tienda de campaña haciendo un ruido extraño. El moreno, ya metido en su saco de dormir, se extrañó que ningún ser humano se hubiera acercado a la tienda tan tarde.

—John, soy yo, déjame pasar — dijo la chica con tono monótono. — Hace mucho frío.

— No creas que aquí dentro hace menos — contestó él mientras bajaba la cremallera interior de la tienda para dejarla pasar — ¿A ocurrido algo?

—No, solo que…— la chica ladeó ligeramente la cabeza buscando una excusa factible—.La verdad es que me apetecía acampar, igual que a ti.

John la miró entrar en aquella tienda de campaña, de minúsculas dimensiones. Se sentía un poco incómodo ante la idea de dormir cerca de Vriska, pero sabía que si la chica se había obcecado en aquello, fuera cual fuera el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí, no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

— Pues solo tengo un saco de dormir aquí —dijo el chico recogiendo su abrigo del suelo y sacando las llaves de su coche del bolsillo de este, para luego ofrecérselas a Vriska. La morena, agazapada en aquel pequeño espacio, miró las llaves aún en las manos del chico—. Yo no voy a salir a buscar otro, están en el coche.

—Podemos compartirlo.

A Vriska le daba pereza la idea de volver hasta la cabaña, para luego volver hasta aquel punto del bosque. John la miró quitarse las botas y despojarse del abrigo, realmente iba a meterse en su saco de dormir tan tranquila, como si no pasara nada. Pero lo cierto era que sí pasaba, era algo completamente natural y es que la encontraba atractiva. La simple idea de tenerla a tantos escasos centímetros, de oler su piel aunque fuera de modo inocente, hacía que su respuesta biológica natural empezara a funcionar y ella parecía ni siquiera considerarle un ser sexual. Aquello era irritante, pero aún era peor pensar en que tenía que contárselo. John desvió la mirada, fijando sus ojos en un punto inconexo de la tienda, sus mejillas estaban totalmente teñidas de rojo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó ella deslizando ya sus piernas dentro de aquel saco de dormir azul.

— Bueno, verás…— John no sabía cómo explicárselo. — No creo que seas de esas personas ingenuas que me creerá si le digo que guardo una linterna dentro del saco de dormir.

El chico se quedó en completo silencio, se sentía completamente avergonzado. Vriska no fue muy considerada cuando empezó a reírse descaradamente por las palabras de John. Quizá si hubiera sido otra persona y no John, ella se hubiera ido asqueada y repugnada, pero él era especial.

—No pasa nada — dijo la morena metiéndose definitivamente en el saco.

Los dos cuerpos quedaban a escasas pulgadas, lo cual era positivo porque eliminaban un poco aquella sensación térmica de frío, pero al mismo tiempo incomodaba tantísimo al chico.

— Si pasa, ¿cómo crees que voy a dormir así? — dijo él terriblemente azorado.

—Mira, si tan problemático es ve tú a por otro saco — dijo ella colocando su abrigo sobre el saco de dormir. La caja de preservativos cayó del bolsillo del abrigo de la chica. En aquel momento John se sintió que Vriska se burlaba de él y de lo que había pasado aquella tarde, se giró dándole la espalda.— John, son de Terezi, no trato de seducirte y nada por el estilo… Es que…

Vriska se golpeó en la frente. ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que dale explicaciones a él? Si se enfadaba era cosa suya, un trabajo extra para John y nada más.

— ¿Por qué no te marchas al bungalow? — la voz de John sonó seca, distante, muy diferente a la habitual de él, hasta cuando estaba enfadado. Se sentía decepcionado con Vriska, él le había dicho de algún modo lo mucho que ella le gustaba y ella se dedicaba a jugar con él como un niño que le arranca las alas a la mariposa que ama.

— Porque detesto a Terezi — no quería volver y si aquello significaba tener que decir todo lo que pensaba, no era un precio tan alto si era John el que escuchaba—. Porque primero dijo que no quería nada con Dave y luego empezó a tontear con él, hasta que han acabado follando encima de la cama en la que supuestamente iba a dormir yo. No son míos, y no me estoy mofando de ti al traerlos, pero piensa lo que quieras.

John se sonrojó, se sentía como un completo gilipollas.

—Lo siento, a veces también puedo ser egocéntrico — contestó él mordiéndose el labio. Se giró de nuevo en el pequeño espacio del saco de dormir y miró la negra melena de Vriska de espaldas a él. Ella también se giró y le miró con una sonrisa triste, se sentía extraña respecto al moreno que la miraba apenado por haber sido tan seco con ella.

— No, ya sé que suelo ser un poquito zorra — Ni si quiera sabía por qué había dicho aquello, pero sentía que era lo que quería decirle. La chica acarició la mejilla de John con afecto, quizá si podía decir que él era el único amigo que tenía de verdad.— Entiendo que no quieras enrollarte conmigo, pero no te olvides de mí cuando se te pasen esas emociones tontas que dices tener…

John se odiaba un poco a sí mismo, en realidad tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a besarla. Era una crueldad tenerla delante de los ojos, a escasa distancia, oliéndola y notando el calor de su cuerpo casi encima sin poder decidirse realmente en lo que tenía que hacer. Porque lo que quería y lo que debía eran cosas contrapuestas, pero el resultado final era el mismo. Casi como una ecuación doble de segundo grado… Y si el final era el mismo, él pensando en Vriska sin poderla tener como realmente quería ¿Por qué tenía que pensárselo tanto?

John estiró su brazo por debajo del saco de dormir y deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de Vriska, acariciándola por encima del jersey.

— ¿Puedo cambiar de idea? En lo que se refiere a lo primero — dijo desviando la mirada. Lo cierto era que se sentía un poco culpable por decir aquello, era complicado no desearla tanto a pesar de tener en mente que solo iban a ser amigos pasara lo que pasara.

—Si, por favor — dijo ella en voz muy baja mientras se arrimaba al chico. No tenía muy claro si aquello era un premio para John, si quería de verdad hacerlo por ella misma o solo era una forma de decirse que podía conseguir todo lo que se proponía. El caso era que lo había estado deseando desde que había desabrochado su chaqueta en la nieve.

El corazón de Vriska latía despacio, como si fuera a pararse en cualquier momento. Se sentía nerviosa, casi como si aquella fuera la primera vez en la que iba a tener sexo en su vida, y aunque detestaba aquella sensación de inseguridad, era parecida a la inestabilidad de patinar sobre el hielo. . Cerró los ojos y notó los labios de John posándose sobre los suyos, carnosos y húmedos hacían que su respiración se entrecortase, pero no iba a dejar que él lo notase.

Las piernas de Vriska se enroscaron en las de John, mientras que las manos del chico se colaban por debajo del jersey de ella acariciando su espalda. Vriska empujó al chico colocándose sobre este, dejando caer su melena hacia delante y quitándole aquella camiseta de manga larga. Él deslizó la cremallera del saco de dormir para tener algo más de movimientos, para después notar los labios de Vriska sobre su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco por su torso.

John se incorporó agarrando a la morena por la cintura, quitándole el jersey y apretándose contra su cuerpo a la par que desabrochaba su sujetador. Quería quedarse pegado a la piel caliente de Vriska, quería que se quedaran de aquel modo para siempre, así que se recreó en el contacto de su cuerpo y grabando en su memoria aquella sensación.

— Ya suponía que eras torpe con los sujetadores — dijo ella al observar que John se quedaba quieto de aquella manera, oliéndole el cuello y con las manos pegadas a su espalda. Sabía que el chico no era torpe, pero no quería que notase que tal vez aquello le gustase un poco. Vriska echó sus brazos hacia atrás en pos de desanudar la prenda, para descubrir que en realidad John ya lo había hecho, fingiéndose sorpendida.

El chico se quedó en silencio, le atormentaba un poco sentir todo aquello por ella, seguidamente mordió su cuello despacio, a la par que deslizaba hacia delante la prenda de la chica y la dejaba caer a un lado. John acarició con un único dedo el vientre de Vriska, descendiendo por la línea alba de su abdomen y hasta el botón de aquellos tejanos de talle bajo. Desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo sus manos entre la tela, rodeando las caderas de ella y tirando ligeramente de la goma de su bragas.

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, notando el contacto de las manos de John. Calientes y delicadas acariciaban sus nalgas y sus muslos a la par que deslizaba aquellos pantalones entre sus piernas dejándolos a la altura de las rodillas. El moreno deslizó de nuevo sus los dedos de su mano derecha desde las caderas hasta el abdomen de Vriska, resiguiendo los surcos que sus huesos marcaban en una pequeña barriga que se culminaba con su ombligo. Con su mano izquierda la sujetó a la par que se incorporaba para acabar de quitarle los pantalones.

El moreno deslizó la última prenda de la chica por sus largas y blancas piernas, siguiendo con la mirada el contorno de sus muslos y fijándose en las formas de sus rodillas. La encontraba hermosa en todas sus formas. Él se incorporó, podía notar la presión en sus calzoncillos que le decía que se quitase los pantalones y la penetrase, pero no quería precipitarse y sabía que era mejor esperar a pesar de las terribles ganas que tenía, al menos un poco. John arrastró sus dedos desde la rodilla, resiguiendo sus curvas hasta la ingle derecha de la chica, que miraba inquieta y curiosa. John se tendió al lado de ella, justo para poder ver su perfil perfecto y acarició con el dedo índice y medio los labios mayores de ella, despacio y casi esperando algún quejido de impaciencia por parte de Vriska, que muy al contrario tan solo abrió ligeramente las piernas. Finalmente introdujo los dedos ente los labios menores de la chica y movió los dedos despacio hasta la parte superior, presionando la pequeña arteria que irrigaba sangre a toda la zona de la piel exterior. Vriska se estremeció un poco, al notarlo John descendió un poco más sus dedos en un movimiento circular, estimulado su clítoris. Ella gimió a los pocos instantes.

— Oh, dios, John — dijo entre sorprendida y completamente dejándose llevar por aquel tenue placer que poco a poco se extendía haciéndose cada vez más agudo.

John se movió, colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas de la chica pero sin dejar de usar sus manos, y estirando su cuerpo sobre Vriska. Arrastró sus dedos despacio hasta la entrada de la chica a la par que colocaba su cabeza sobre los pechos de esta. Ella trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón cuando él con su mano libre la agarró, volviéndola a tomar por la cintura y atrayendola hacia sí a la par que la penetraba con los dedos de la otra mano, colocando su espalda en una curva casi perfecta y con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás.

La boca de Vriska se abrió en un gemido al notar los dedos en su interior durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo y salir de golpe. El contacto húmedo de su piel excitaba a John, casi tanto como a la morena los movimientos de vaivén de los dedos de él y su respiración sosegada sobre sus pechos. Aquello se prolongó unos minutos más, en los que la morena se preguntaba cuanto iba a tardar en dejar de jugar, quería más, necesitaba más.

—John — jadeó de nuevo, le gustaba aquel juego pero deseaba notar de una vez el roce flexible de su pene o le mataría con sus propias manos. El chico paró un instante aún con los dedos dentro de ella. Vriska le miró — Que te parece si me metes esa linterna que sueles guardar dentro del saco de dormir ¿eh?

John la miró extrañado, sin entender muy bien a que se refería, hasta que ella sonrió de nuevo con aquella mirada pilla tan característica. El chico sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Vriska y se los lamió a la par que buscaba la caja de preservativos. Ella le miraba abrir la caja como si aquello fuera un ritual y se preguntaba por qué nunca antes lo había intentado con John, pero no tardó demasiado en dejar de pensar. Tan pronto como John se hubo puesto el preservativo, terminado de desnudar y se hubo colocado frente a ella se lanzó a besarle con avidez y le rodeó con las piernas, sentándose sobre él. Se dejó penetrar, al principio tomaron un ritmo lento, pero tan pronto como la morena pudo notar en su oído el jadeo de John , ella sonrío con cierta pícadia. No iban a continuar con aquel juego de sosegado deleite, y empezó marcar un ritmo más frenético. John la rodeaba por la cintura, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y jadeando sobre su cuello.

El chico seguía a Vriska que ahora gemía más intensamente, pero también la iba refrenando por miedo a terminar antes de tiempo. Ella le sujetaba con las piernas y le rodeaba con sus brazos acariciando su cabello. Todo el tiempo parecía ir muy rápido y al mismo tiempo estar paralizado, no había nada más que aquella intensa necesidad de ir más y más jodidamente rápido hacia adelante.

— Vris-ka — gimió John con los ojos cerrados, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y sus esfuerzos por hacer que la cosa volviera a ser más lenta parecían no tener efecto en la morena en aquel momento, seguía impulsándose con fuerza prácticamente de forma involuntaria en pos de su propio climax. Y ya no era solo aquella fuerza que presionaba su miembro, si no el calor y la sensación de los pechos de ella contra su cuerpo, su olor y…

Con dificultosa respiración, ella se mordió el labio trataba de decirle que no lo estropease. Por un momento dejó de moverse y miró a John a los ojos. En algún momento él había perdido sus gafas, pero podía ver aquella expresión con claridad y Vriska no tuvo que decirlo.

Sujetó a la chica con los brazos, impulsándose hacia arriba, tratando de no sacar su pene de ella a la par que se movía y colocando sus piernas hacia atrás. La estiró sobre el suelo a la par que se tendía sobre ella. John creía que si era él quien marcaba el ritmo quizá podría controlar más su propio placer.

John empezó a embestir con sus caderas en el interior de la chica, notaba sus muslos rodeándole las piernas y marcándole un ritmo medio.

Pronto Vriska volvió a aquella sensación perfecta de vacío que la envolvía, acariciando la espalda de John y sintiendo el impulso irrefrenable de morderle el cuello a cada calambrazo que atravesaba su cuerpo tras los embistes. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, sus piernas poco a poco perdían la fuerza con la que se enroscaban al chico y su respiración agitada resultaba más y más dificultosa. El cuerpo de la morena vibraba, poco a poco acogiendo el clímax y empequeñeciéndose en su existencia. Su aliento se escapaba entre los gemidos que o podía refrenar, ni quería. La sensación era intensa, era fría y caliente, era simplemente todo lo que podía llegar a experimentar concentrado en un instante.

Vriska se corrió clavándole las uñas en la espalda a John, que la miró con aquella expresión de ojos vahídos casi con alivio. El chico se impulsó sobre la chica un par de veces más provocando así su propio orgasmo y dejándose caer sobre la chica. Podía notar el corazón de Vriska latir fuerte dentro de su pecho, justo bajo el suyo mismo.

Minutos después recolocaron juntos el saco de dormir y se metieron en este. Vriska se abrazó al cuerpo de John de modo instintivo y él la besó en la frente. Empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado, pero ya no tenía opción de volver atrás.

**NA: Normalmente cuando escribes un fanfic tienes X número de escenas que te mueres de ganas de escribir. En esta Vriska se muestra un poco más como es ante John y para mí eso era un reto. He escrito este capítulo 4 veces y he tenido que pedir ayuda porque Vriska me resulta un personaje complicado, me encanta y la adoro, pero mantenerla IC entre tantas emociones cuando lleva una máscara casi todo el tiempo es sumamente complejo. El rollo es que esta es una de esas escenas que me moría de ganas de escribir junto con el final del fic, que por cierto ya está escrito LOL El caso es… Normalmente adoro los reviews y eso, pero me la suda un poco recibirlos o no. Pero en este capítulo, que por cierto tiene unas mil palabras extra de lo habitual, la pregunta reside en ¿Es esta Vriska decente y IC? O por el contrario ¿Me la he inventado mil por mi amor a ella?**

***Y el chico murió esperando reviews al respecto* me voy a comprar café, que no queda y yo sin cafeína no funciono. ¡Bang bang babies!**

**Musica en mi cabeza, Vowels space and time de Grimes en la parte lemon y La folia de Corelli en lo demás LOL. Dicha esta mierda, me piro a mi sesión de Assassins Creed, Eddie me necesita en el anuims. **


	9. Capitulo 9

**NA: Saltándome el guion, mis horarios de trabajo pre establecidos y tirando mi futuro por la ventana. Oh! Yeah! Actualizo cuando esta semana no lo tenía dentro de los planes. **

El teléfono móvil de Vriska vibraba sobre la mesa de café de aquel frio piso por segunda vez aquel día, y es que la chica le había quitado el sonido. Desde que habían vuelto de Wisconsin John la había llamado ya varias veces, pero ella no quería contestar. Algo dentro de ella le había hecho creer que acostarse con él le daría una respuesta más clara de que quería en su vida sentimental, que ir al jodido lago Michigan quizá le ayudaría a centrarse y saber con claridad a donde dirigirse, pero lo cierto era que nada de aquello había ayudado.

Sus sentimientos hacia John eran tan espesos como un puré de patatas alemán con salchichas y si tenía que pensar en su futuro personal aún pintaba peor. Vriska cogió el teléfono móvil y se dejó caer sobre el sofá mirando el dibujillo del teléfono verde y preguntándose si debía o no contestar a las llamadas de John.

— ¡Por Dios¡ Contéstale de una vez — dijo la pelirroja, que la miraba desde el taburete de la cocina. Había estado evitando hablar del tema de John con la morena desde que habían vuelto, sabía que no debía meterse en aquellas cosas después de que Vriska se enfadara por lo que había pasado con Dave, pero ya no podía más. Vriska había vuelto de la excursión en el coche John, habían acabado de pasar todo el jodido fin de semana juntos, casi como en un cuento de hadas. Y era precisamente por aquello que Terezi entendía cada vez menos y menos a la morena. ¿A qué mierdas jugaba?

— Me estás presionando Terezi — contestó Vriska y entonces le señaló el teléfono, sabía que no tenía reales motivos para no contestar pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Que ignorase a John y que fingiera que nada había pasado. Aquellos eran sus "silencios". El teléfono dejó de vibrar y Vriska volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesilla de café.— Y sus seis llamadas también me presionan, pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti.

—Solo te ha llamado cuatro , una para felicitarte la navidad — empezó a decir la futura abogada, pensando que si Karkat le hubiera llamado a ella por algo así se hubiera muerto de felicidad o quizá se hubiera acercado a violarle—. Otra porque te dejase unas jodidas bragas en su tienda de campaña y supongo que no pretenderás que se las ponga él y bueno… ¿y si tiene algo que decirte?

— ¿Qué va a tener que decirme?

—Vriska, mañana es fin de año — simplificó Terezi— Ya sabes, esa fiesta con besos y borracheras por igual.

Vriska miro las líneas del techo con indiferencia. ¿Quién se creía Terezi para darle consejo? Si, era cierto que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ella no era perfecta. Si John quería a una chica perfecta tendría que haber abordado a Aradia o a su prima Jade. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza de nuevo y miró el teléfono encima de la mesa. ¿Qué le asustaba tanto? John era otro perdedor usual como Tavros, pero ella ya había decidido de antemano no salir con él ni por todo el oro del mundo. ¿Por qué si lo tenía tan claro no contestaba una jodida llamada? Y bueno, quizá Terezi estaba en lo cierto y solo quería alguna cosa común y simple. Quizá para John el polvo tampoco había sido para tanto. No, bueno, ella había estado genial, pero si era posible que a pesar de aquello él no guardase tantos sentimientos por ella como le gustaba pensar. La chica se incorporó en el sofá y tomó el teléfono en sus manos, iba a devolverle la llamada.

— Vaya, pensé que… Bueno había desistido de seguir llamándote — dijo John tras un corto silencio al teléfono.

— Ya, es que he estado ocupada — mintió la chica. Se alegraba de que no la estuviera viendo porque aun que en la voz no, en su mirada se notaba muchísimo. — ¿Qué querías?

—Como no has salido de la cueva no sabía si tenías planes para mañana por la noche— empezó a hablar John. No sabía cómo hablarle, si la conocía bien sabía que probablemente interpretaría todo por donde no era, pero la realidad era que después de haberla llamado tantas veces empezaba a estar un poco harto de irle detrás. — El caso es que Latula y Mituna hacen una fiesta en la fábrica abandonada y que me preguntaba si querías venir.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú y Terezi y con quien quieras venir — contestó John, sonaba algo irritado.

—Ah, vale — contestó algo desilusionada. Una parte de ella deseaba que le hubiera pedido una cita formal, con besos y esas cosas. Aunque ella hubiera contestado simplemente que no, por mero capricho y amor al juego, pero le hubiera gustado.

—Pues, no sé, nos vemos allí — dijo John antes de colgar. Estaba molesto, trataba de ser amable pero le costaba un esfuerzo desmedido. Aquella chica le gustaba mucho, incluso su forma sarcástica y caprichosa de ser, pero no podía evitar sentirse usado cuando le ignoraba de aquel modo y jugaba con él.

Vriska miró el teléfono móvil al notar que John había colgado de aquel modo. La próxima vez iba a pasar de él, era un puto idiota egocéntrico. "Pues, no sé, nos vemos allí", para eso podía haber llamado a su amiguito Dave y montárselo con él. La chica se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su cuarto algo enfurruñada, odiaba sentirse tan alterada solo porque John la hubiera ignorado, pero tenía que vestirse e ir a trabajar.

— Pareces decepcionada — dijo Terezi desde el comedor. — ¿querías un beso de año nuevo? Yo puedo darte uno.

— Tzi, no está el horno para bollos — contestó la Serket lanzando una zapatilla de deporte de la pelirroja contra el armario. Odiaba lo absurdamente desordenada que era su amiga, aunque ella misma también lo fuera, parecía que un ciclón o algo peor había pasado por su casa cuando las dos compartían espacios. ¿Por qué diablos seguía allí? Terezi tendría que haberse ido a casa de sus padres por navidad y dejarla tranquila de una vez por todas.

—Pero si te gusta, es tan fácil como decirlo abiertamente — La Pyrope suspiró mirando el libro de contabilidad I que tenía en frente, su asignatura odiada, pensaba copiar en el examen.

— Claro, porque eso es lo que llevas haciendo tú con Karkat los últimos seis años— Vriska sabía que aquello era una patada baja, pero no quería admitir que John le gustase. Estaba bien, pero no había sitio para un segundo Tav en su vida, de hecho no había sitio para nadie que no fuera ella misma.

— ¿No llegas tarde al trabajo? — sonrió Terezi tratando de que no se notara lo jodida que le había dejado aquella frase. Estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo con el Vantas, y convertirlo en su amante era la única opción plausible que su cerebro le permitía escoger.

Vriska puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su compañera de piso. La detestaba con toda su alma, cada día más, pero irónicamente no se imaginaba viviendo en un mundo sin Terezi.

—Pero hoy preparas tú la cena, ocupa — dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo y salía por la puerta. Por lo menos era una de esas tardes en las que estaba sola en la tienda, sin la atenta mirada de uno de los Strider preguntándose si pagaban un sueldo innecesario.

En la calle hacía frio, la nieve se amontonaba por todos lados y había hielo en las aceras. Lo único positivo de aquel tiempo quizá era que hacía sol la mayor parte del día, pero para Vriska, que tenía turno de tardes, aquello tampoco era una ventaja. Enseguida caía el sol y el frio se le metía en los huesos haciéndola sentir un poco más idiota y desgraciada. Sabía que la realidad de aquellos sentimientos tan jodidamente negativos eran fruto de un capricho no cumplido, de una falsa ansiedad por marcarse objetivos absurdos. Por un momento, la noche en la que deseo firmemente encontrar una estrella polar a la que seguir hacia el norte bajo las luces azules de navidad, había creído que era posible vivir de otra manera. Ni John, ni sus estúpidas ideas, ni nada podían salvarla de ella misma. Porque en el fondo era a eso a lo que se enfrentaba, a sus propias decisiones y desilusiones.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y antes de entrar a trabajar, Vriska entró en la floristería de John. La Delphinum azul aún no habría florecido, lo hacía en mayo, pero el capullo de la flor estaría saliendo de los tallos de aquella exquisita planta. Sin tan siquiera saludar, la chica se adentró en el invernadero y fue directa hacia el lugar reservado para aquella flor.

John le había contado que era una flor de desierto, las estrellas del desierto la llamaban. Su tallo alto se alzaba entre aquel verde llamativo, y en cuatro meses sus flores se abrirían dejando ver sus cinco sépalos azul negruzcos. "Tú eres la delphinium de John" había dicho aquella Kanaya al verla en el bungalow. ¿Tanto le gustaba ella a John? Vriska acarició el pequeño capullo de la flor, en el lenguaje de las flores hablaba de la caridad. ¿Qué tenía ella de caritativa para ser la delphinium de John? Vriska alzó la mirada y vio los ojos verdes de Jade mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa, entre los tallos de su flor.

— Es una flor preciosa, aún que poéticamente dicen que representa la caridad, no es cierto — habló la chica. Vriska miraba como movía sus labios finos, era curioso darse cuenta de que deseaba poder odiarla, pero no lo hacía— La delphinium es definitivamente el símbolo de un corazón abierto, habla de un afecto ardiente.

— Todas las flores hablan de sexo, ¿no son todas órganos genitales de las plantas? — contestó Vriska con cierta indiferencia.

Jade sonrió vagamente, no se hubiera acercado a la morena por nada en el mundo pero al verla en el invernadero no había podido evitarlo.

—Lo siento, siento lo que paso — dijo Jade entornando los ojos. No sentía salir ahora con Tavros, era feliz con aquel chico, pero era consciente de que no había hecho las cosas bien.

— Me das pena Harley, no es necesario que trates de ser amable — Vriska no quería oír todo aquello, no necesitaba un lloriqueo absurdo lleno de vanidad.— Además tú no has hecho nada mal, simplemente conociste a un tío tan patético como tú y creíste que podías ser feliz a su lado, deja de actuar como una princesilla bondadosa con él, si alguien tendría que lamer mis botas en busca de redención es Tavros. Pero no es algo que necesite, así que abstente de decirle nada y se patética a su lado.

Jade suspiró, no miraba directamente a la Serket, tenía ganas de arañarle los ojos y sacárselos por ser tan maleducada. Pero era mejor mantenerse al margen, Vriska era lo más parecido a una serpiente cascabel. La chica de ojos verdes se giró y caminó por el pasillo paralelo en el que se encontraba Vriska, era mejor ponerse a trabajar.

— Harley, espera — dijo Vriska de golpe. No era que quisiera prolongar aquella conversación pero quería saber dónde estaba John. Quizá Terezi tenía razón y solo tenía que decirle al chico como se sentía, ser sincera. Jade se paró frente a la morena de ojos azules y la miró expectante, quizá aguardando a algún insulto nuevo.— ¿Puedes decirme donde está John?

—No, no lo sé, pero no creo que quiera verte — contestó la chica, detestaba pensar que también iba a herir a su primo.— Deberías saber que Tavros se siete fatal por cómo fueron las cosas.

— Pues que le jodan.

Vriska salió del invernadero y tras saludar brevemente a Feferi, fue a abrir la tienda de los Strider.


	10. Capitulo10

**NA: (8) tu sigue negando, lo que quieres, lo que sientes, no estamos tragando, es amor, es evidente, tienes que admitirlo, te ha pillado fuerte, y dilo y yaaaa, yaaaa, ya está. (8) **

**Tengo que dejar de poner mierdas de estas en las notas de autor. Se supone que soy un humano adulto LOL**

**Lo cierto es que tengo mil quinientas cosas en la cabeza y me cuesta mucho escribir esta historia… Espero que no sea muy horrible. El final del capi es malo, lo asumo. ¿He dicho ya que me cuesta un mundo escribir esta historia? **

La familia Egbert era una familia emblemática del pueblo, habían llegado con el ferrocarril en el 1850 y ahí seguían. Todos en aquella localidad sabían quiénes eran, como mínimo de vista. Pero conocer verdaderamente a John, no era algo que soliera darse por común. Si Vriska lo hubiera descrito antes de entablar su primera conversación con él, probablemente hubiera dicho que era un tipo solitario que apenas se relacionaba con nadie y que era un loser al que no merecía la pena molestar.

La primera vez que hablaron, se podría decir que cuando se conocieron formalmente, Vriska, Karkat, Terezi y Tavors habían acudido a una feria de libros. Había sido idea de la pelirroja que solo buscaba una excusa para pasar tiempo con el Vantas. Al principio el chico se había negado, pero la Serket había dejado caer que la autora de aquellas pastelosas novelas románticas que Karkat solía leer a escondidas, Danielle Steel, iba a firmar libros y había cambiado de opinión.

La feria estaba atestada de gente y apenas había espacio para mirar los libros de los tenderetes. Kakrat algo irado. Llevaba tres novelas firmadas de la famosa escritora y no eran más por que Vriska le había golpeado con el codo al sacar la cuarta y le había arrastrado fuera de aquella cola interminable que se formaba frente a la mujer. Aquello había molestado infinitamente al chico. El motivo real por el que la morena había hecho aquello era por que Tavros estaba increíblemente cansado y no dejaba de lloriquear en que quería sentarse a tomar algo. La Serket, que en aquel momento mantenía una relación sentimental casi idílica con el chico, encontraba tediosos los caprichos de Tavros pero en posición de novia protectora les obligó a todos a desplazarse hacia las terrazas de los bares de aquel lugar. Lo cierto era que a ella también le apetecía sentarse a tomar algo, relajarse un poco después de el rato que llevaban entre el gentío.

—No sé ni porque lo intentamos, no va a haber sitio — bufaba Karkat por lo bajo, sentía que Vriska le había avergonzado delante de su amada ídolo y escritora.

Terezi le miraba expectante, esperaba que empezara a gritar en cualquier momento, le gustaba verle enfadado. Era casi como un regalo para ella, por lo que fijaba su vista en la posición de las cejas del moreno y reseguía su perfil constantemente. Para que aquel momento le pareciera perfecto solo necesitaba cogerle la mano, del mismo modo que Tavros y Vriska caminaban a pocos centímetros de ellos.

— Karkat, cierra la boca si no vas a hablar directamente a nadie ¿quieres? — dijo Vriska con indiferencia. Tenía la vista puesta en una mesa vacía en la lejanía. Si se daban un poco de prisa podían llegar a sentarse y el lerdo del Vantas se callaría. Siempre quejándose como un llorica, no entendía en absoluto que veía su mejor amiga en él.

Era el lugar adecuado para sentarse, tenía una sombrilla adecuada para que Tav no lloriqueara por el sol, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un espacio en el que ella podía tostarse con la cálida luz. Pero entonces vio como dos imbéciles le robaban el sitio, el sitio que había encontrado para su llorica favorito. Vriska se adelantó en pos de echarles, aquella mesa era para seis personas y ellos solo eran dos, podían irse a hacer manitas a otro lado. Pero Karkat la agarró del brazo y la frenó.

— Vámonos a otro lado, no les molestes— dijo Karkat con cara de hastío. — Les conozco y no quiero saludarles.

— Aha, ya veo — puntualizó la morena. Así que aquel capullo conocía a aquellos dos. Era algo facilitaba las cosas un tanto más. Vriska apartó los dedos del Vantas de su brazo con la mirada fija en los ojos rojos de este. A paso ligero se acercó a la mesa y saludó a aquellos dos chicos con amabilidad—. Hola, estábamos por aquí Karkat, unos amigos suyos y yo, y bueno a él le da un poco de vergüenza pero nos preguntábamos si podíamos unirnos a vosotros.

La voz de Vriska sonó tan encantadora que ella misma se asombró de lo amable que podía llegar a parecer. Señaló al chico que trataba de esconderse detrás de Terezi, pero apenas lo lograba por que la pelirroja se reía a mandíbula batiente. Le parecía mentira que después de tantos años de instituto no supiera el tipo de bromas que gastaba la Serket.

— Claro, no hay ningún problema — dijo uno de los chicos, efectivamente aquel era John.

Vriska hizo señas a los demás y arrastró una silla junto a la del Egbert. Dave miró a la chica por encima de las gafas de sol, le incordiaba un poco eso de tener que compartir la mesa pero bueno, podía decir que Karkat le caía bien.

Al final, a pesar de las caras de Karkat y sus suplicas a Terezi para irse por otro lado, los cuatro terminar sentados en la mesa con el joven Egbert y el Strider.

—Bueno, Karkat ¿qué tal? Ya ni te pasas por la tienda de cómics — dijo Dave poco antes de que el camarero fuera a preguntarles qué querían tomar.

El chico bufó, claro que no que no pasaba por la tienda de cómics. Llevaba meses castigado por haber suspendido química el curso anterior y no podía comprar cómics, según su Lusus los culpables de que no sacara buenas notas. A su edad, era el único que seguía siendo torturado por su padre por no ser excepcional en los estudios.

— Es complicado, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

— ¿He oído tienda de cómics? ¿Leéis Hentai, chicos?— dijo Terezi. Esperaba enfadar al Vantas, pero este solo la ignoró.

— Buen, he convencido a mi bro para que dedique una pequeña sección— empezó a decir Dave con total indiferencia ante la mofa de la chica. Le parecía muy llamativa con sus cabellos rojos y aquellos brillantes ojos azul turquesa —, él cree que no tendrán salida. Por eso de que es un pueblo pequeño…

— Bueno, lo mismo pensaban de la zona porno del videoclub — dijo con indiferencia Vriska. Le gustaban los comics, pero no era especialmente fan de los comics japoneses. Aquello le pegaba más a Tavros. — Si les pasáis los comics por debajo del mostrador y en una bolsa de papel opaca…

— Claro, porque pudiendo leer El caballero oscuro uno va a comprarse por el mismo precio un comic de tetas — dijo Karkat con seguridad, olvidando que tenía a Terezi al lado—.Por menos dinero puedes comprar la Penthouse y es bastante más real.

—Siempre tienes una opinión impopular que compartir — rio John por lo bajo ante el comentario.

— Hombre… Pues después de leer El caballero oscuro yo casi prefiero el comic de tetas— bufó Vriska. No entendía aquel amor brutal hacía el comic de Frank Miller, para su gusto se sobrevaloraba demasiado a Batman.

—Venga ya, el retorno del caballero oscuro es alucinante y Batman más — John miró a Vriska sorprendido. No se podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en serio, después de todo aquella morena tenía opiniones más controvertidas que Karkat.

—¡Oh! Disculpa soy Bruce Wayne, se me caen los billetes pero no soy capaz de ir a un puto psiquiatra que me cure el trauma de que mataran a mis papis —Se mofó Vriska ante la indignación de aquel moreno. La chica estaba cómoda, era extraño pero casi podía decir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Aquel fue el punto culminante, John y Vriska empezaron a discutir sobre comics. No dejaron de hablar en todo aquel rato, incluso cuando el camarero fue a consultarles el pedido los dos lo ignoraron enfrascados en aquella conversa.

Tavros, sentado junto a la Serket, se sentía totalmente incómodo. ¿Por qué Vriska hablaba con aquel tipo de aquel modo? Nunca hablaba de aquel modo con él, como mucho le mandaba callar con un " no voy a ver Yughi oh!" y se estiraba en el sofá. Más tarde el Nitram le comentó a su chica como se había sentido y que pensaba que aquel tipo se había enamorado de ella. Vriska se rio de Tavros e hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario.

Sentada en la tienda de comics, años después, Vriska recordó el incidente. Era curioso cómo se cambiaban las cosas.

La chica cerró los ojos y recordó el beso de John en la nieve. Apretó los labios tratando de no pensar en él, le gustaba mucho pero no quería una relación. No quería volverse a sentir atrapada en todas esas normas sociales, en tener que dar cuentas a nadie y mucho menos en sentirse obligada a cuidar de nadie. En aquello se traducían todos los "Te quiero" que había dicho Tavros, cuídame y haz lo que yo te pida. Vriska suspiró, no, no quería lo que se llamaba popularmente una relación formal hasta que no cumpliera los 35 o así y solo si le apetecía parir chiquillos, cosa que dudaba.

John Egbert entró en la tienda cuando Vriska pensaba en todas aquellas cosas. Jade le había dicho que se había pasado por la floristería a buscarle. Saludó amable, no había ningún comic que le interesase especialmente comprar, había ido solo a verla a ella.

— Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Vriska. No sabía por dónde empezar.

—Está bien, porque dijiste que no tenía por qué cambiar nada y antes cogías las llamadas. — Aquel comentario de John fue totalmente inocente, pero la chica se lo tomó como una recriminación.

— A lo mejor no quería hablar contigo, John — contestó la morena. El chico bufó irritado, ya estaba otra vez a la defensiva sin más, arqueó las cejas y se la quedó mirando.— No quiero salir contigo, no quiero ser tu novia.

— Muy bien, pero que yo sepa nadie te lo ha pedido— dijo John totalmente irritado. Tenía ganas de lanzar todas las cosas de los estantes al suelo, aquello no era solo hiriente si no humillante. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de decir aquello?

— Genial, pues una vez aclarado nos vemos en fin de año — Vriska cerró el libro que tenía frente a ella de forma brusca sin apartar la mirada de John. El chico cerró los ojos y pronunció despacio el nombre de ella—. Lo siento, esta conversación ha sido probablemente la más patética que he tenido en la vida. No sé qué me pasa y…

John sabía la respuesta, él creía que Vriska estaba asustada pero también sabía que expresar su opinión en aquel momento no era una opción razonable.

— Está bien, Vriska — suspiró resignado a no poder decirle lo que pensaba abiertamente —. Podemos fingir que esto no ha sucedido, nos vemos mañana y como si nada.

La morena empezó a reírse, estiró su mano desde detrás del mostrador hasta el hombro de John y le empujó levemente. Él fingió una sonrisa amable, casi podía notar como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y lo peor quizá era que le daba igual ya que realmente prefería conservarla como amiga a no tener nada que ver con ella. Aquello era su rendición.

Vriska le siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba de la tienda de comics pensando que en realidad sí que quería algo con John, pero no sabía qué o cómo. Lo cierto era que se sentía como la tía más gilipollas del mundo. Cambiaba de opinión con el viento y no era capaz de expresarse con claridad… ¿Era aquello lo que le pasaba a Karkat con Tzi? ¿Le iba a tocar vivir un vaivén parecido al de aquellos dos con John?

Una vez el chico estuvo fuera de la tienda, Vriska se golpeó la frente. No quería ser el Karkat de aquella relación, ni de ninguna.


End file.
